The Death Cure
by Josh DD
Summary: An unknown infectious agent emerges, spreading from one member of the PAW patrol to the next. Ryder, Rocky and with the help of a few friends will have to act quickly to develop an antidote to eliminate the virus before it's too late. Unfortunately from their line of sight, everything seems to go the Devil's way.
1. A New Discovery

**_A New Discovery_**

 _ **JoshDD**_ / Hello, I'm back everyone with another story I'll stick to this time. **_WARNING:_ **This story will contain graphical blood scenes but no sexual themes planned yet in use. If you're light-heart, read at your own risk.

 **RATED T**

 _If you're below the age of 14, this story isn't for you and you should leave._

This is chapter 1. The rest of the chapters will be released in 2019. I've been slow to progress because of unfortunate events that occurred in my life, however I can assure you all it's fine. Here are all the details in relation to the story,

 **1.** **Title: The Death Cure**

 **2** **Synopsis: An unknown puppy virus strikes upon a few of the pups, leisurely transferred to the others too, excluding Rocky unexpectedly, alerting Ryder to why he is the sole pup not to be infected. Ryder, Rocky and with the help of a few friends will have to react quickly to develop a cure to curing the pups before it's too late. It makes it more difficult as there is also difficulty, harshness and tension that arises during those situations.**

 **3 Each chapter consists of more than 2,000 characters.**

 **4** **Chapters will release in-between weeks. (Saturday)**

 **5** **There will be a total of 15 chapters to the story. Chapter 16 will be the epilogue..**

* * *

Occasionally, it wasn't to be interpreted to any person. A cure could devastate a whole united country. But how; you may ask. Simple. A population could go baloney just to get their hands onto a suitable cure that its user would benefit from. Fighting, rioting, squabbling...and the whole lot of it. Nobody could've said otherwise.

However, this virus was in no relation to the description above. Only pups got it, and only Adventure Bay knew about it at the moment. That was the origin.

* * *

The Lookout came into-view. It was a well-structured, hi-tech building containing an observation deck for required missions solely. The lowered level or lobby was mostly used for hang-out times, mostly used for t.v specials, and mostly used for snack times. The Lookout was a cylinder tower, compromising the colors blue navy and red as well as accommodating a telescope, occasionally used by Ryder when in need.

The pups, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble couldn't ask for a better leader/owner and accommodation. They were loving it, and there was nothing that they would change, considering the amount of memories filled with content that they experienced daily, or if not, practically daily. Ryder was an amazing owner and sometimes it occurred to them if that would convert, defining they were developing into maturity. Were they? Yes. It was happening whether they liked it or not. And they didn't. They loved being young, so energetic and lively at times, sometimes getting too beforehand of themselves without warning but they'd learn from their mistakes from time to time, thanks to Ryder's acknowledgment everything had the aspects of so much tranquility with him around.

The members were all unique in their own way, that included with Everest too. They had their own jokes too from time to time, that wasn't converting, and they were glad about it.

"And that is one more drop of sulfuric acid..." Rocky said, utilizing the bottle with his arm tool carefully and intentionally, avoiding a mistake as he knew the chemical's reaction was corrosive and wasn't pleasant if it met with irrelevant skin or fur. He smiled. "That should do it!"

Ryder smiled. "Perfect. That should create ammonium sulfate!" He scratched Rocky's ear, making him purr like a cat. "You'll win the young scientist awards in no time!"

"Thanks for believing in me, Ryder, never considered doing something so...complex like this. Heh.."

"You're the most intelligent out of the PAW patrol, if you wanted to know. Oh, and by the way..." Ryder knelt down and whispered in Rocky's left ear. "Don't tell Chase."

Rocky chuckled. _I'm sure he knows._ He thought.

Ryder got up to his previous position. "You guys make me the proudest, and I don't know what I'd do without you pups!"

Rocky watched as Ryder left. "Me neither." He smiled. Then he spotted Chase and Marshall both walking inside the Lookout, and decided, why not join them!

His traits at developing scientific stuff has developed to a higher standard with his every invention. His intelligence was becoming higher, as was his inventions more advanced. He wanted to, as much as possible, lend a constant paw to every citizen that needed to resolve a issue. Whether it was urgent or not, it didn't matter to Rocky. Whenever help was needed, he was there. The PAW patrol was invented for a motivation to aid anything, be it human or animal. Their motto was there to keep them going for endurance and for remembrance in case any of them sustained a lack of confidence during a mission. Rocky knew all that there was to know.

He would never get enough. His love for art and inventing was so admirable, that at one point on his birthday everyone held the biggest party for Rocky for his past accomplishments and more to come. Rocky was intelligent. That is what he was best at. No other pup could beat his intelligence. Except for Ryder because he taught Rocky almost everything so far. Rocky was always surprised by how much Ryder knew about science, art, nature, the environment...He even at one point thought that Ryder was some kind of superhuman sent by the gods to fulfill something and complete the PAW patrol to a certain end. He knew that was the most stupidest thought he ever could think of. 'Me?' _He thought._ ' _The most intelligent pup out of the PAW patrol thinks of THAT? Yikes!'_

He never would let the pups down. He promised himself, at all costs he would always be there to help them in every situation they needed him. He never let them down. Not once.

"Yo, guys. I practically concluded the investigation on the new project for the young scientist awards. I've got the apparatus, notes and other relevant stuff associated with the experiment. The hypothesis was successfully observed and I've got all the data inscription in my notes specifically designed for experiment uses."

Chase stopped in his tracks. So did Marshall.

"Yeah. English please." The German Shepherd rolled his eyes at Rocky's use of words, not wanting to compete with Rocky. There was no point.

Rocky smirked. "Not even Chase, the most bravest pup in Adventure Bay have a clue, concerning what I'm saying? Hmm,"

Chase laughed as Rocky teased him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not that intelligent as you." He said the last sentence in a whisper.

"W-What was that, Chase? Didn't quite hear you," Rocky teased him.

"I said _I'm not that intelligent as you_." He mumbled, not quite liking the fact that Rocky was teasing him intentionally, and the fact that he knew Rocky was the most intelligent out of the group, excluding Ryder. However, Chase was smart enough to understand he wasn't yet at Rocky's level of intelligence. _Yet._

"Still couldn't quite hear you,"

"I SAID I'm NOT that intelligent like you are." Chase looked at Rocky in an unusual way which made Marshall hold his laughter in with his paws covering his mouth.

"I knew it!" Rocky exclaimed. "Heh, heh."

Chase smiled and caught Rocky under one of his front legs and used the other one to playfully jerk his fur on his head. Rocky then started chasing Chase around the field.

Marshall sighed gladly. He loved seeing his members have fun. He thought nothing was better than pups playing games, such as chasing, tug-o-war, pup pup boogie and sometimes even contests with each other. It wasn't about winning for them, it was all about having fun. "Fun days..."

He was gonna turn around when he felt a sudden sharp sting in his stomach. "Agh." He used one paw to touch his abdominal, totally clueless with what it was that he just experienced. "Probably just a cramp from playing too much soccer." He decided to disregard it and to just take it easy and not be so energetic after a game of soccer. He thought it might be just a cramp. He left and headed inside the Lookout, allowing Chase and Rocky to continue chasing each other.

* * *

Ryder was reading a book when he was alerted by Zuma and Rubble's movements. They got to him in a hurry. It meant something was wrong. Even their facial expressions said the same thing. "Anything wrong, pups?"

"Wyder, it hurts..." Zuma said, shutting his eyes in pain. He was also touching his stomach just like Marshall was earlier, indicating this was a mystery.

"Woah, woah. Zuma, are you okay? Just breath..okay. What hurts?" Ryder's immediate approach seemed really startling, which expressed his care towards his pups. He also knew how to deal with stressful situations like these and that you should never freak out as that would make you even more worried and would agitate the situation more.

"M-My stomach, Wyder. I don't know what's wrong with it..." He replied.

"Maybe you ate something out of date." Ryder assumed. That might've not been the case as there was always more ways to what could've made this occur all of a sudden, without warning. Ryder glanced at Rubble.

"No. I didn't. It just came out of nowhere. It happened once to Wubble, but it wasn't as bad."

"It did, Ryder. I got a sharp pain. I grunted once but it went away right after. It wasn't as as bad as Zuma's."

"Alright, I'll inform the other pups that I'm taking you guys to Dr. Wilson. Stay here, we're going with the PAW Patroller since you won't be able to successfully use your hovercraft. I'll be back swiftly." He rushed outside, dropping the book on a cushion as he left.

"You're gonna be okay, Zuma. I promise." Rubble smiled, knowing he should reassure his friend that everything was going to be okay and that there was no need to panic as much. "We'll have this problem fixed in no time!"

"Thanks, dude." He smiled. "I'm sure doc will say there's nothing to worry about...wight?"

"Yeah, totally. He will. I'm sure it isn't as urgent as it seems."

They both smiled in unison and walked outside.

The PAW Patroller came in-view. "Okay, guys. I told the others that and that we're gonna be back shortly. They said they wanted to come but I insisted they should stay because it isn't that urgent. I hope."

Zuma gulped as he perceived Ryder. He knew Ryder was invariably indisputable and consistent, regarding the subject of inventing, knowledge of medications and teaching. Zuma, nonetheless, sensed that Ryder wasn't all that perfect. He was just a human. Humans make mistakes, as well as pups making misconceptions. The Chocolate Labrador pup knew at some point in life Ryder would by some means mismanage a situation that would conduct to dreadful consequences or repercussions. He liked hesitating and refusing it, but deep inside he knew he was right. 'Please _tell me I'm wrong.'_

Ryder seen Zuma's worried face. He jumped out and embraced Zuma. "Pup, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm sure it's nothing that bad and besides, if it is, do know we'll all be alongside you."

"I hope you'we wight."

"Let's go. It's gonna be dark soon so we should get a move on." The two pups nodded and got inside.

Ryder gave the signal and Robo-dog barked as he accelerated the vehicle, crossed the bridge and drove towards their destination being the outskirts of Adventure Bay.

* * *

"You think Zuma's okay?" Marshall was worried about his water-pup.

He felt the urge of helping Zuma since it was his duty to. He didn't quite understand why Ryder felt so worried and agitated. Of course, he appreciated the concern he had for his pups but why so much for a really small problem? Or was it something much bigger and unexpected? Marshall knew he was also in danger if Zuma was. He experienced the same thing as the water-pup, just not as painful. He hoped Ryder wasn't keeping secrets from him or the other pups. The PAW patrol made a statement to never keep secrets from each other. Secrets could devastate their friendships. Everything was meant to be non-secret at all costs. Ryder made the rule. And it was to be followed.

"Yeah, Marshall. Of course!" Skye assured him. She flipped. She was the pup who always brought a smile to everyone's presence. Her gratitude was always carefully shown. She always wanted to show everyone that you should be full of grace when you're needed to, whether in spiteful situations or least. For confidence, grace and hope that the subsequent would be fine.

"Zuma is strong. He can get through anything!" Chase tagged in. It was his job to constantly motivate the pups, as he usually pushes the pups to their maximum limits, whether it's through an exercise of yoga in the morning or competing against the Catastrophe Crew. "I've known him and you guys for almost my whole life. Nothing can break us apart!" He knew that wasn't all true. "Apart from..."

Skye looked worried now. "Apart from what, Chase?"

Chase gazed at Marshall, then back at Skye. _Death._ "Uh, It's nothing. Forget it." He insisted, knowing it wouldn't happen to everyone. He wanted to be optimistic and not pessimistic, no matter how grave the danger of a situation would be. He hoped this wasn't at all as bad as it seemed to be.

Marshall wasn't too keen on just letting it go. He was curious to what Chase wanted to say. And what made him put a full stop to his sentence. He wanted to inquire him but decided against it. He knew if he found out, he wouldn't stop thinking about it. It would drive him mad. _It's probably just nothing._

* * *

 **Rest of the chapters will pick off from January 2019! Once a week!**

 **There's gonna be science involved in this story from time to time, and I'm no expert so if I write something that is totally wrong please inform me in the reviews section and I'll change it.**

 **Tracker, Sweetie, Aarby, etc..will not be in this story. Everest is.**

 **It's great to be back, I guess. I have that lovely feeling of being able to write once again.**

 **Thanks everyone, have a nice day!**


	2. Description of the Virus

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a new year! It's 2019. I hope this year will be a more comforting year for me because 2018 was a pretty disaster for me. Enough about me tho.**

 **Here's chapter 2 as I promised in January. Each chapter after this will be consecutively updated every Saturday until the last chapter which will be released on Sunday.**

* * *

Marshall and Chase were sitting in the lobby floor on cushions, chatting to each other. They were both playing Guess Who, however this time without the board game and just communication as it was a much simpler method of playing.

"My turn!" Marshall exclaimed, wagging his tail playfully. They knew they needed to get their head off Ryder, Zuma and Rubble for the meantime. They would just get more concerned the more they thought about it, so Chase decided to do something creative and play a game to pass the time.

Out of all the different games Marshall could select, he decided to pick Guess Who.

Marshall thought hard, attempting to trick Chase somehow, but the more he thought over a way he could do it, less ideas came to mind and he had a blank mind. He wanted to give Chase a hard person to identify but that wouldn't really be fair he thought as they wouldn't really know each other. "You know what, I'll just say one from the top of my head!"

Chase tried to hold in the laughter with his paws as he chuckled once.

Marshall seen this. He, however wasn't amused. How could he if he didn't know in the first place? "What's so funny?" He asked, baffled at Chase's reaction.

"Just that, you try too much and the face you have is so adorable." He admitted. Seeing the Dalmation blush lightly caused himself to be embarrassed.

"S-Shut up." Marshall replied, not wanting it to be rude or anything as intentional as that. "Okay, let's see.." He began speaking when a random person or pup came to mind. He grinned. "I know." He decided to have his payback. "Go on."

"Female?"

Marshall nodded. "Okay, she's beautiful, has a big heart, always with a smile to cheer us up, and you have a crush on her." As Marshall finished, he assumed he gave Chase too much information.

Hearing Marshall's choice of words, Chase's ears perked up. "Uh.." He was out of words, but didn't let himself beaten. "Crush? I think you're still into Marshall land, buddy." He said, trying to get Marshall to give up but it wasn't happening unfortunately for him.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "I know. Ryder knows. Don't know about the others... Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Oh for the love of god, your crush!"

Chase seeing he stood no chance, decided to just say it and get it over with. "Fine, Skye! Okay? You happy?!"

Marshall smiled. "See, I knew it-" His eye pupils extended. "Whaaaaaaa-"

Chase was now himself confused.

"I thought you had a crush on Everest!" Marshall said, not sure what to expect next. Chase slapped his head with his paw in frustration.

"What, no? I never did." Chase replied, casually. "And I probably never will. She isn't my type."

"Thank god! I mean, uh, okay then. Heheh."

Chase was even more confused. He wondered what was going through his pal's mind.

"Soo..." Marshall stood up and walked to Chase. "Skye, huh?" He then moved his eyebrows up and down. Chase knocked Marshall down with an unexpected movement. Marshall didn't even see it coming as he was pinned down in a moment.

"You don't know anything!" Chase replied, tickling Marshall, recognizing it as one of Marshall's weaknesses. If he needed an answer, this was his best shot. He loved manipulation and being in control of situations as he was now. He was as assertive as he could be.

Marshall giggled at this. He was really ticklish and knew he had to give up soon as he couldn't resist it anymore already. "Okay, okay, you win, officer!" Chase got off him. "Fine, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." They both smiled but someone walked in, overhearing them.

* * *

 _5 Minutes Earlier..._

Skye and Rocky were both doing something else. Rocky was determined to win the young scientist award so he asked Skye to challenge him with some flash cards. One side had the answer, the other the question. Simple as that, basically revision.

"Okay.."

Skye held up a set of flash cards. "You got a perfect score on ecology and plants!"

Rocky pawed the air in exclamation at his accomplished result. Skye was dumbfounded at his knowledge, wondering how he even knew so much and how much more storage his intelligent, small, and not yet fully developed brain contained.

"Next category is food and their biomolecules!" Skye said, enthusiastically. She was actually enjoying this activity. She was asking the questions, Rocky was answering.

"Name the elements in carbohydrates." She read out, making eye contact with Rocky.

Rocky, however wasn't under any pressure and immediately answered the question. "Carbon, Hydrogen and Oxygen!" He acknowledged, committed with his passionate answer.

"Correct." Skye said. "Next question. Name the three types of carbohydrates and an example of each type."

Rocky without even the slightest action of thinking, knew the answer. "Monosaccharides refer to glucose and fructose, disaccharides are maltose and sucrose and polysaccharides are glycogen, starch and cellulose, last term also referred to as the structure of plant cell walls."

"I didn't ask half of these things but okay." They both laughed, enjoying their company and the activity.

"Thanks for doing this with me, I really appreciate it, Skye."

Skye smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for! And besides, we all want you to ace it!"

"Thanks again." He replied, knowing he couldn't ask for better friends. They were irreplaceable. "I'll go check what Chase and Marshall are up to. Speaking of them, I also need to get something from the interior of the lobby, be right back."

Skye nodded.

* * *

As Rocky overheard Marshall saying something about a secret, he ambled inside.

"Secret?" Rocky walked in. "I thought we weren't meant to keep secrets from each other."

"Were you eavesdroppi-"

Chase opened his mouth before Marshall could finish. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some brotherly thing! What about you? What are you and Skye doing at the moment?"

"She's helping me revise for the young scientist awards with flash cards."

"Ah. Is there anything we can help you with?" Chase asked, bored already, seeing as they concluded their game of Guess Who. Chase endeavored as much as possible to be active in physical energetic pursuits to stay fit and in shape, and to be an example to the other pups.

"Hmm, as a matter of fact there is something Ryder asked of me earlier on. Come on with me and I'll show you." They both followed him.

* * *

"Mr. Ryder, I'm afraid you'll have to be dismissed for the meantime." The doctor said passively, not wanting to apply pressure on Ryder which would result in constant concern issues.

Ryder nodded. He took a step back and smiled at the two pups who also exchanged looks. He wanted to let them know he was inevitably there for them if they required to tell him something important or serious. Not too long ago, he casually told all the pups to tell him anything at all because it would be indispensable for him to comprehend.

He left the room and sat down. He sighed. _'I've known you for so long pups, surely if there's something wrong with you I can establish a way to avoid inaccurate results in helping you in the best treatment possible. Doctor should know what's wrong, if he doesn't, there's a really low probability of me finding out the cure.'_ He sighed anew. "You'll be okay, pups." He said this time without talking in his mind.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Later..._

The door opened and Doctor Wilson stepped out, looking reluctant to inform Ryder of the results.

Ryder got up and walked to him. He didn't want to ask but he had no choice. "Well?"

"Ryder, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Those words. He wished he never heard those words. "We've analysed a diagnosis on Zuma and Rubble and it's the same result. They've got a deadly virus or infection that is rapidly reproducing identical copies of each other at an extraordinary rate."

"Yes, I can assure you, I undeniably know what a virus is." Ryder replied, crossing his arms and awaiting the rest of the news. He tended to use words like these when talking mostly to adults. However, with the pups, it would be something harder to interpret for them.

"It's something I've never seen before. Their metabolism, unfortunately, has been affected by this process."

Ryder looked at room 20 that had an oval-shaped window on it at the top. "W-What do you mean affected? It's not something that can just be influenced so rapidly within a day..."

"I know. But it's something extraordinary I've never saw before. It's an unknown virus, Ryder."

Ryder was in concept as the doctor was interpreting this thoroughly.

"What are the side effects, doc?" Ryder asked, still in thought with his hand on his elbow and the other on his chin.

"Many. Few that I can name for now, however, I will notify you of them. Lack of appetite, possibly lack of sleep which can result in chronic insomnia, anxiety, stress..." The Doctor explained this in a steady manner, even though he displayed no sign of pity or anxiety for the pups, he did have these sentiments. He knew Ryder and the pups for a long time and he was friends with them all. He was the first person that came to Ryder's mind when in need of an emergency. "It might result in spreading like wildfire if in contact with other pups."

Ryder was now baffled. "But isn't their metabolism speeding up? That means they will be much more hungrier."

"I never said it's speeding up. It's slowing down."

Ryder began taking this in. It was a lot and it was something he thought would never occur.

"Good news is it will take time. Few weeks at the least, until they become solitary and distant from the others. The effects will take place before and post." He spoke in a gentle way, wanting Ryder to process the information slowly. He knew Ryder had a big heart and big mind. He could store so much knowledge in it. "The best thing to do now is to go home and prepare a delicious meal for your pups and advise them to sleep soundly through this night. I will chat with the physicians concerning this matter. I'll be in-contact with you as soon as possible, Ryder. I'm sorry about this. I'll try my very best to heal your pups."

"I know, Doc. Thanks so much for the help. I hope you'll find a cure."

"Judging by the looks of things from that infection, it won't be easy. But that's the plan."

Ryder nodded. "Should I wait?"

The Doctor nodded.

* * *

The PAW Patroller arrived at the lookout before the night settled in. The pups were quick to respond to the vehicle and dashed towards the doors. The weather forecast predicted that a cloudy rainfall would occur overnight. It wasn't a hoax, as raindrops just started falling.

Zuma and Rubble hopped out. Then Ryder.

"Zuma, Rubble! Ryder, sir! You made it back, what did Doctor say?" Chase seemed really energetic but looked anxious too. Marshall and Skye were the same too. He was out of curiosity wanting to find the answer.

"Pups...I'm gonna have to talk to you inside, apart from Rubble and Zuma. You guys go do something productive, I'll be right back. If there's something wrong, just call me and I'll be here in a jiffy." Without being told twice, each pup obeyed and walked inside. Chase's ears perked up as Ryder was talking. He knew something was wrong. It was bad, and certainly not good.

Ryder walked in the interior of the lookout after the pups. The sliding doors shut behind them. The pups sat on the cushions and waited patiently for Ryder to address them. He hesitated a bit in the start but then he began. "Pups..I don't know how to say this but Zuma and Rubble both have a virus that isn't identified yet unfortunately. Dr. Wilson said it's dangerous and could spread like wildfire if in contact with other pups. So I'm asking you guys to stay away from Zuma and Rubble in the meantime, it will be just for a couple of days until I receive communication again from Dr. Wilson."

The pups were unhappy to perceive this news. Skye and Rocky whimpered, and Chase had a frown on his face. Marshall looked suspicious as he gulped.

"Is there something wrong, Marshall?" Marshall was amazed to know that Ryder saw the expression on his face so quick. The others looked at him in suspicion.

"Um, probably.." He replied. "Actually, no. I mean yes-"

"Marshall, buddy, you can tell us anything, you know that." Chase said, standing up from his position and smiling at him.

Marshall sighed, not wanting to bring any more worry to the pups. "I think I've also got what Zuma and Rubble have. The virus."

* * *

 **This is basically chapter two done. Just a heads up that each chapter will be starting from now on without an author's note in the start.**

 **Next chapter, next Saturday. Thanks for tuning in, have a nice day!**


	3. Duty Calls

Marshall was stomping back and forth adjacent to the lookout doors, expressing worry on his face. Not too far away Chase seen this, knowing it was another tendency of Marshall's panic attacks which unfortunately usually resulted in daunted consequences, however it wasn't always the case.

"Marshall, buddy, what's wrong?" Chase asked anxiously, approaching Marshall in a subtle way.

Chase being the leader of the pups meant he had to guide them and assess them in situations they would need him in most. Advice was undoubtedly something big too that Chase would usually give in certain situations that the pups would benefit from to which wouldn't increase anxiety.

There was countless of times in situations where Marshall panicked swiftly without calming himself down. Even though he occasionally practiced meditation he would permit anxiety and possibly fear overcome him which would irritate Chase a lot. Chase knew without any doubt that Marshall was emotional a lot but he still loved him as a brother.

"Chase, what if there is no cure for this?! What if Zuma, Rubble and me will have to sign ourselves out from the team in view of the fact that we possess this...disease and can't carry on our duties!" His pupils were extended with fear.

Chase was having no more of this as he slapped Marshall with his paw. Marshall was astonished at his action. "Knock yourself out of this for gods sake, Marshall! How could you give up so fast when there could possibly be a, a...cure out there!"

Marshall frowned at him. "Yeah...'possibly'." Marshall removed his hand from his face. "I may panic quick Chase. I may be the clumsy one, the 'crybaby' but face the fact that's who I am!"

Chase could sense there was something wrong with Marshall in a bizzare way without telling what it is. Chase knew the crew for a very long time and recognized each and every single one of the pups inside out.

"What's wrong? Tell me the truth, buddy." However, Marshall wasn't replying which made Chase even more agitated with the given situation. He wanted an alternative solution to this. A simpler one to find out. "Panicking never solves anything. I've told you that more than ten times already but you consider it a lie and full of stupidity to even be insisted that statement-"

"I have a bad feeling about this." He ultimately replied, looking of concern. "And no, it's not like the other times where it was nothing and the feelings just faded, this is different. Something I quite can't explain."

"You can't interpret it? It can't be too complicated, Marshall." Chase put a paw on Marshall's shoulder. "We're all here for each other in times like these to bring comfort so we don't give up. Giving up and letting things overcome you is for losers. We're the opposite of that, you know that." The German Shepherd succeeding in planting a smile on Marshall's face.

"You're right. I'm sometimes so stupid and never take a second to re-consider."

"Don't let your inner-demons get you." Chase advised Marshall,

Marshall nodded once. "Okay." He sighed, "I'm gonna visit Everest now. Tell Ryder I'll be back soon."

Marshall started walking towards his vehicle fire truck but not before getting called by Chase. "Hey, Marshall!"

Marshall turned around. "Yeah?"

"You're not stupid."

* * *

Everest felt in a good mood this morning, helping Jake with his daily chores and whereabouts of survivors that needed aid by their side. Her smile grew even wider when she saw Marshall disembarking his vehicle, after finishing her hot coco in her pup bowl.

"Hey, Marshy!"

Marshall smiled. "Hey Ev-" He never had a chance to conclude his sentence as he was tackled to the ground with strength and being licked. He laughed. "Never knew you were going to be so happy to see me!"

"I always am. With the other pups sure, but with you it's different. It's more immense..." She said, describing with words her emotions towards the Dalmatian.

Everest saw the unhappy face of the Dalmatian. "Marsh...is something the matter?"

Marshall sighed, "Did Ryder not tell you and Jake yet?"

Everest was confused. "Tell us? No. Tell us what exactly?"

"Uh, well, you see-"

"Marshall, dude! What's up?" Jake asked approaching Marshall, slipping his hand out of his glove. He patted the Dalmatian's head. "How's the rest of the PAW patrol doing?"

"It's been just 2 days since we last saw each other you know."

"Well, you're right, dude." He turned his view towards Everest. "Hey I got something important to share with you, Everest. Something scary from Ryder concerning the pups."

Everest and Marshall looked at each other, then back at Jake.

"I think Marshall already knows, isn't that right?" She turned her gaze to Marshall.

Jake spoke before Marshall opened his mouth to speak. "He does actually. It is something important to discuss. Come inside, Marshall. Make yourself comfortable, the air is freezing."

"Says the guy who devotes his full time here." Marshall said in a witty remark. Jake laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Skye asked the German Shepherd, expressing worry. She loved Chase for who he was and him being overprotective for his friends and assisting made him even more lovable.

"Even I don't know the answer anymore to tell you the truth." Chase replied, unsure of his answer. He didn't want to bring worry to the Cockapoo but there was nothing he could do unless she was somewhere distant. "I have this awful and bad feeling inside of me that the worse will come."

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry if it hurts, Skye, but my instincts before have never let me down to tell you the truth."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Say what?"

"You always finish your sentences with 'to tell you the truth' each time almost."

Chase sighed. "I just don't want to lie to any of you, that's all."

"Since when have you lied to any of us? That's your mind talking Chase, not your heart."

Skye was always there to bring moments of joy and happiness in situations like these. But Chase wasn't feeling at all happy, just curious and mysterious.

"I'm scared okay?" Chase truthfully answered. Skye never heard those words from the German Shepherd before. From the others for sure, but Chase always attempted to display his mature side and show examples to the pups to never be scared of what's to come, to just resolve your problems with intention and composure.

"You're...scared?"

Chase sighed once more and looked away. "I'm sorry to disappoint you with my feelings."

Skye shook her head. "That's fine. You're showing your masculinity you know."

Chase looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're a pup, after all, just like me, just like Marshall, like Zuma, like Rubble, like Rocky...like Everest. You have a soul just like us, like humans. You're no different, Chase. You shouldn't hide your emotions. One day you will shatter in depression and you'll let it all out and it'll be too much to handle. Showing emotions is manly, trust me. You have a heart, so utilize it correctly. Just like what Ryder says. "

Skye smiled as she finished. She was always happy to help. All Chase needed to do was ask.

"We all know you're a hero, whether you show emotions or not. I promise I'll never think differently of you."

Chase let a tear fall down his cheek. He wasn't uncomfortable anymore with the presence of his mate.

"I love you, Skye. You always know what to say."

I love you too, Chase."

They both shared a kiss.

* * *

"Ryder. WYDER!"

Ryder snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Zuma. "Oh, sorry, Zuma. I got lost in thoughts."

"What were you thinking about, Wyder?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's nothing." Ryder replied, confident. Zuma trusted Ryder and nodded. "Okay, shall we continue?"

"Ready when you awe, dude."

Ryder smiled. "Okay."

Ryder was holding a list of vocabulary words all beginning with the letter 'r'. This was an exercise given by a speech therapist to help Zuma overcome his lisp impediment that he gradually wanted to get rid of.

"Are you sure you want to continue? I find you more cuter with it." This made Zuma blush a bit. "Okay, okay. Repeat after me." Ryder started. "Rhino."

"Whino."

"Rich."

"Wich."

"Make sure you hold your tongue in the right position, okay?"

Zuma nodded. "Right."

"Rhino."

"Whino."

"Run."

"Run."

Ryder gave him a thumbs up. "That's great! You're a natural!"

"Thanks, Wyder!"

"In no time at all you'll get the hang of it! And you'll also surprise the pups."

Before Ryder could continue his pup pad beeped in an instance. Lowering the cards, he leisurely laid them on the table, and happily hit the power button on his pup pad.

A well-known face popped up. "Hiya, Ryder!"

"Hey Farmer Al! What's up?"

"The sky." Alex replied in the background, hovering over Farmer Al's shoulder. They both laughed at Alex's remark.

"Ryder..I'm afraid I have some bad news..." The farmer said with concern to his current situation.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Marshall?" Everest asked calmly, expressing a worry face.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm not lying or anything, I'm in no discomfort for the meantime."

"Alright, dude, we believe you."

Just then, Marshall's pup tag beeped and Ryder's voice was heard. "PAW patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs me! Uh, I'll see you guys later!" Marshall exclaimed, sprinting out of the cabin in a hurry in the direction of his fire truck.

"I love that dude."

Everest looked at Jake with a smile on her face and knew he couldn't be more right.

* * *

The elevator rose with the six pups, halting mid-air so the pups could get prepared for the mission. Then the elevator continued on its merry way until it arrived at the top floor at its destination.

Chase leaped forward, followed by the rest of the gang. "PAW patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Thanks for hustling guys! This mission won't be as difficult as the last one."

Ryder laughed as he saw the looks on his pups' face. If there's one thing Ryder knew is that the pups loved a challenge every now and then, no matter how big or small, they were always focused on their objective.

"It's pretty clear what's happened by the image on the screen as I'm showing you guys. Farmer Al just found out some of his animals are missing when he woke up. He suspects it happened during the night while he was sleeping and he's worried sick so we need to help and find those animals asap!" Ryder scrolled to Chase's police icon and selected it.

"Chase!"

Chase puffed out his chest and leaned forward while hearing his name called. "I need you and your super spy technology to advance on the animals by sniffing their scent and using your drone to locate them. I'll also want you to install some cameras around the area."

"Super spy Chase is on the case!"

Ryder then scrolled to Rocky's icon. "Rocky! I want you to help Chase install the CCTV cameras with a motion detector."

"Green means go!" Rocky exclaimed his catchphrase.

"Skye! You're our eyes in the sky, therefore it's your job to scout the perimeter!"

"Let's take to the sky!"

"And finally, Marshall.." Ryder clicked on Marshall's symbol on his pup pad. "I need you as our medic to be prepared to give aid to the animals if they're found and injured. They are most likely dehydrated too."

"I'm fired up!"

With that being said, Ryder slid down the pole and the pups down the slide.

* * *

 **Thanks guest for those naughty comments, really appreciate you actually taking the time to comment them for me! More reviews for me, heheh.**

 **Anyway, next chapter in two weeks on Saturday, the reason why is because we're barely gaining views on the story and a lack of reviews is making me pessimistic and makes me not want to continue** **the upcoming chapters anymore (I promised I'll release full story so I will, might take longer than I expected).**

 **Thanks guys. Please, leave a review.**

JoshDD


	4. Lost or Found

The PAW patrol arrived on Farmer Al's farm in less than 10 minutes and he was never more happier to see them.

"Ryder, pups."

Ryder took of his helmet and dismounted his vehicle. "Hey, Farmer Al! I assure you we'll do our very best to locate your animals and bring them to safety!" Ryder assured him, raising his arm with his finger pointing up as he spoke.

"I know you will, Ryder."

Ryder turned to the pups. "Okay, pups, you can now do the tasks assigned to you!" The pups nodded and set off to work apart from Marshall who stood there prepared to help any animals that might be found.

"Lucky for me, Farmer Yumi is gone somewhere and won't be back for another couple of days so she won't have to freak out about the lost animals." Farmer Al said, hoping this situation would be resolved before his wife got here.

"And we'll make sure she won't! Anyway how many are missing?"

"12."

Ryder was shocked. "Any big animals? Because they'll be easier to locate than the smaller ones."

"Unfortunately not."

"Well that's a pity..."

Farmer Al then remembered he forgot to check Bettina's stable. "Ah crap, I forgot to check for Bettina!" He rushed back in the barn.

Ryder and Marshall hoped their friend wasn't missing. They held her dear in their heart as they had funny moments they would recall with the cow. To their disappointment, Farmer Al arrived slowly with his head down in shame.

"She's not there either.."

Ryder then spoke. "I don't understand. Someone must've let them loose intentionally for whatever reason mysteriously and in an inaudible manner." Ryder said touching his chin with his hand as he put on his thinking cap and thought for more answers. Farmer Al sympathized with Ryder's answer.

"I think you're correct Ryder because every night before heading to bed I re-check if everything is secured inside the barn so the animals can't leave, and if they could there wouldn't be as many. Now that I think of it, they would never leave because they've known me since-"

"That's it!" Ryder replied, interrupting Farmer Al. "Sorry to interrupt, Farmer Al but I think your animals were lured somewhere with bait." The Farmer continued listening. "The door barn was opened with force, right? With some kind of tool as we see that the padlock is broken..." He walked to the barn doors. Farmer Al and Marshall followed him. "Then each door to each and every 12 animals' habitat was opened and they must've been lured with bait because you said they'd never leave the barn because they would never leave their owner. They must've been taken somewhere for some reason."

Farmer Al smiled. "Ryder, you're a genius. I never would've thought of that myself!"

Ryder with a smile on his face shrugged in amusement and praise of being called that.

"Ryder! You have to come see this!" Chase called out in a hurry. Without wasting time, Ryder walked over to Chase and understood why he called him. "Look. Hay and other food used as-"

"Bait." Ryder finished for Chase. "Just as I thought. We have to hurry and find them because they might be in danger. Did you install those cameras like I asked you?"

"Rocky's now installing them. I told them how they function and what does what." Ryder nodded at Chase. "Oh, and there's no scent Ryder. It must've happened hours ago."

"Thanks for the information, Chase. Send out your drone." Chase nodded and sprinted to his vehicle. Ryder then spoke via his earpiece. "How's it looking Skye? Any leads?"

"Not at the moment, Ryder. I'll update you if I find anything relatable to the mission."

Ryder thanked Skye and walked in the direction of Farmer Al. "Do you have a tall ladder we can possibly use to install those security cameras?"

"I sure do. I'll be back in a few seconds." Farmer Al replied, enthusiastic with Ryder's plan.

* * *

The PAW patrol tried their best to find Farmer Al's animals but they unfortunately failed to retrieve them to their owner who was desperate for them. Ryder, however, and most of all Chase did not give up to keep looking. The night did settle in and Ryder called it a day as they apologized to Farmer Al.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Ryder. You've done nothing wrong."

"I just don't understand where they can be. I'll have you know we'll keep looking tomorrow first thing in the morning!" Ryder replied, trying to show courage to Farmer Al that he won't give up at pursuing the animals.

"Thanks for all the help, Ryder." He then turned towards the 4 pups. "You too pups. You've really done all you could. I'm certain we'll find them and Bettina."

Ryder and the pups then mounted on their vehicles and made way for the Lookout as the night settled in. They were tired after a hard working day, apart from Zuma and Rubble who had no task that day.

* * *

As the PAW patrol disembarked at the Lookout, each of them went to their respective dog house apart from Marshall. Ryder told him to meet him in the second floor in 2 minutes because he had to discuss an important matter with the Dalmatian. Marshall knew there was something misleading when Ryder called him via his pup tag by communication when he could've just told the pup face to face when they arrived.

Marshall wasting no time and doing as he was told, hence obeying Ryder's words, reached the second floor with the elevator where Ryder was looking over the balcony at the stars in the sky.

Marshall advanced towards his owner.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Marshall stopped dead in his tracks. How did Ryder know he was here? _'It was the elevator sound, dumbo'._ Marshall shook his head at his stupidity of a question and continued listening to what his owner had to say.

"The sky I mean. Nature, everything." Ryder said in awe, appreciating the world in wonder and awe. "If there is in fact a god out there that created this, I would thank him everyday for this gift." Ryder smiled as he finally turned to face his Dalmatian.

"But god's real. Right? That's what you said?" Marshall inquired, recalling Ryder saying those exact words a long time ago. Marshall remembered a time Chase mocked the religion, saying it was a fairy tale. Now he wasn't that immature. Marshall had no idea what Chase believed in anymore.

"I hope." Ryder knelt down to Marshall's level. "But that's not why I called you up here." The boy said looking the Dalmatian straight in the eye. "I called you up here because-"

"I'm in trouble?"

Ryder was confused with Marshall's answer. "No, pup." He playfully jerked Marshall's fur. "It's not a punishment or anything. More like a lesson."

Marshall couldn't understand why Ryder couldn't talk about this tomorrow in the morning. Why now?

Marshall yawned once.

"Exhausted, aren't you?" Ryder smiled and got up. "It couldn't wait until tomorrow because I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk about it. The sooner the better. I'm referring to you keeping the infection a secret. It's not something you can just conceal from us, Marshall. It's a serious matter and I want to help you as much as possible but in order for me to do that you have to help me out too by telling me everything, no matter how embarrassing or dangerous a situation is deemed to be."

Marshall sighed. "I-I know. I just...didn't want to inflict more concern on you, Ryder."

Ryder smiled. "You pups _are_ my concern. Everything I built, the lookout, your rigs, your pup houses, your equipment. It's all for you guys to express my love and gratitude towards you. You'll always be my family. No matter how distant you may be, I'll always have a special place in my heart. I love all you pups the same way. No different. That's why I need you to tell me the big things, even the small things might matter when they seem not to which might trick you into thinking it's not something we should look out for." Ryder interpreted, wanting Marshall to receive the message and not repeat his mistake.

"You're right, Ryder. I promise I won't repeat my mistake."

"I know you won't 'cause you're such a good pup." Ryder patted Marshall's head gently. "You can go off to bed, Marshall. You're free."

Marshall nodded once and got up from his position, but not before turning back again after hearing Ryder's 'ahem' sound. "One more thing. If you feel any guilt, any pain or concern, you come to me."

* * *

Chase couldn't stop thinking over Farmer Al's lost animals. He felt there was some kind of connection to this all. He knew he was missing something, yet he couldn't see it and he hated himself for it. There was always a simple explanation to every case, no matter how big it seemed to be. It could be resolved in one click of a finger-

Chase clicked his paw. He shook his head, knowing it was nonsense to even consider.

It's been 2 days and they've looked non-stop everywhere for the animals but they just couldn't find a lead or clue to help them solve the case and find Farmer Al's animals. Ryder didn't want to give up but Farmer Al insisted, knowing Ryder and the pups had better things to do than find his animals. He told Ryder he was sure there was a simple explanation for all this and that the next day they would arrive at his doorstep in his presence in a surprise and he'd be laughing about it with Farmer Yumi the next day.

However, they both knew the chances were slim as that did not occur yet.

Chase sighed, still not wanting to give up. He had that fierce attitude inside of him which Ryder loved about him and his personality that no pup could replace. Chase walked up to Ryder who was working on his ATV assembling some new stuff to it.

"Hey, Chase. Why do you have your uniform on?" Ryder asked, confused at why Chase decided to skip breakfast and simultaneously wear his uniform.

"I'm going to keep searching."

Ryder sighed. "Chase.."

"I know, Ryder. But I know deep down I'll find them soon, trust me." The police pup said, still obtaining a spark of hope the other pups let go off a day ago.

"I trust you. Just be careful. It isn't as careful out there anymore since the disappearance of them. I don't want you to vanish either. Be aware, okay?"

The German Shepherd smiled. "I always am." He left Ryder with doing his own thing before heading out to his vehicle. Before he hopped on, his best friend stopped him.

"Chase, where you off to in such a hurry?" Marshall asked, unsure why Chase was driving off in the morning. He noticed he didn't touch his food either.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm just going to keep searching for Farmer Al's animals, especially Bettina."

"Can I come? I mean, there's nothing for me to do at the moment and I'm kind of bored so..."

Chase shook his head at his response. "I'm sorry. There's no point to be honest, buddy. I'll be back soon anyway I won't be long. When I'm back, we'll play a game of soccer." Marshall sighed and nodded, agreeing with Chase. "Just do something productive until I'm back. Talk to you soon, Marshall."

Marshall got out of the cruiser's way and watched Chase drive off, before hopping on his own vehicle and following Chase intentionally.

* * *

Chase knew Adventure Bay from the back of his hand and he knew they searched every inch of the town for the animals which resulted in failure at not proceeding at finding them. He wasn't giving up yet. He had no idea where he was going but as he turned left at an intersection he got a beep from Ryder. "Chase, here."

"Chase, it's Ryder."

"Ryder, what's up?"

"I've just gotten a call from a civilian. They informed me of a foul odor coming from three blocks away from Mr Porter's restaurant just after the t-junction. I want you to investigate it since you're gone."

"Roger that, Ryder." Chase hung up, not aware that a certain pup was following him not too far away back. Chase turned back the way he came from and headed to the location described by Ryder to investigate.

Prior to reaching the point, he smelt a stench in the air and he made a perturbed and disturbed face due to it. He also noticed a few of the civilians plucking their noses with their hand in response to it. When he parked his vehicle, he turned off the motor and hopped off. He looked both ways for incoming cars. When it was safe, he crossed the road. The foul smell brought him to a dark alley which he suspected something disgusting happened here since it was the source of the smell. There was garbage cans there but it wasn't the actual source of the stench as he went deeper in the alley. He was about to give up when he stepped on a rug that was badly torn and covered in stains, presumably from tobacco. He noticed a metal behind it and pushed the rug off it. He found himself looking at cellar doors, that of course would guide him down.

He didn't understand why would this not be concealed. Perhaps someone was in a hurry and didn't have time to cover it up? Fortunate enough, it was also unlocked. The doors swung open and he saw that it was dark. He was content he brought his pup pack with him. "Ruff, flashlight!" He called in command, being rewarded a flashlight that would guide him in advance. He exhaled and went down, awaiting to find any destined secrets.

It wasn't a long way down he guessed. He was right. He stepped on ground and saw that the hallway was empty so he walked forward. The stench was getting worse and suddenly he picked up multiple scents from different species. Farmer Al's animals. He knew it! He knew he'd find them, but what was up with them being here and why? He decided to wait for answers and not hype up, as there was a chance he would be disappointed in the end. He continued walking forward until he reached a door. He opened it and it creaked slightly and he went in. There was a lot more detail in the room he was in now but he didn't care about it, though. He was keen on his task, so he continued searching.

Then he heard a noise. Something snapped. He looked back, forward, right and left. There was no one there.

Chase toughened up, not wanting to display any sign of fear. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The noise got louder. He sighed in relief, realizing it was just Marshall as he came in his view. "Marshall? What are you doing here?"

"Chase? I was just about to ask you the same thing. I didn't expect to find you here, heheh." Marshall pretended, not wanting Chase to find out he was followed.

Chase rolled his eyes at his friend's answer. "Just follow my lead." They stopped in front of another door.

"So...what are we doing here, exactly?" The dally asked in confusion, unsure of what Chase was doing down here in the first place.

"Ryder contacted me saying there was a foul smell nearby so I came to investigate and I found this place by accident fortunately. It's my luck, after all."

"Yeah it is."

"I think it's a connection to Farmer Al's animals."

"What makes you say that?"

"Scent."

Now Marshall understood. "Oh." Chase had a much stronger sensitive nose than the other pups which made it easier for him to perceive things.

Without wasting another second, they opened the door. Marshall started gagging at the smell and Chase backed away for a second. "Oh my god, that's disgusting..." Marshall groaned, as he threw up on the floor.

"What in the holy hell...?" Chase was awfully shocked at what he saw and felt sick in his stomach. He contacted Ryder.

"Yes, Chase? Anything yet?"

Before Chase puked too, he replied, "I might've found Farmer Al's animals."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I did enjoy writing this, it was a lot of fun! What is your verdict guys? It was a long chapter too. I never intended it to be that long but I wanted to leave a suspense ending just to make you guys thrilled.**

 **I posted the same chapter twice because I didn't think you guys might've viewed it (no reviews), however it doesn't change the fact that the next chapter is this Saturday.**

 **Thanks a lot for tuning in! Have a nice day!**


	5. Unfortunate Event

Farmer Al wept in distress as he planted his face in his hands, while Ryder returned back to the pups with a frown. "T-They're in a better place now, pups..." Ryder said, stuttering a bit. Never has he lost anyone, human or animal before that he knew. Of course, they weren't as close to him but they were still living things or as Ryder liked to refer them as 'organisms'.

The pups were sitting down in a seated position, their vehicles behind them. Their heads were lowered as Ryder came back towards them. He started talking.

"I know what you're thinking, pups. They didn't deserve it. But do know their deaths shouldn't affect the struggles were facing now with the virus. We've got a lot on our hands and paws, nor should it affect our future missions to help our fellow citizens. We can't bear mourning their deaths constantly as it might get in our way of duty. I hope that's clear with you all. We have to remain strong, and strong we shall remain." Ryder said, finding the words to explicate the matter at hand so the pups would fully comprehend Ryder's words.

"No matter what happened in the past, we must tend to the future through pain and sorrow." Chase uttered, attempting to make it as clear as possible to his companions and backing up Ryder's words as he exchanged looks with his leader. Ryder nodded at Chase's words. "To understand the world...we must first understand pain and suffer." _'More will come.'_

* * *

The pups thought of the wise words of Ryder and Chase. Especially Marshall. He perceived them as benevolent words that would remain in thoughts with him, so that he could teach others the stuff Ryder and Chase taught him. ' _To understand the world, we must first understand pain and suffer.'_ He knew without a doubt, Chase was correct.

As Marshall was having this sole thought, Chase approached him. "Hey, buddy. How you holding up?"

"How am I holding up? I don't see what the whole point is."

Chase was confused with the Dalmatian's attitude so he questioned him.

"I'm talking about Farmer Al's animals. It happened. Let's move on. The other pups are depressed as heck I don't even know why. They were just animals, end of story, geez!"

Chase frowned at what Marshall had to say. He wasn't expecting to hear that one bit from a pup like Marshall. "If that's what you're gonna think when one of us die, then your emotionless." Before Chase could leave the pup in solitary, he recalled the side effects Ryder mentioned to him. "Wait, this is just the side effects talking I think."

"Huh? No. It can't happen that fast, right?"

Chase sighed. "Look, I don't know. But if you or Zuma or Rubble experience any pain internally, contact me or Ryder immediately, okay? Don't think about it, just do it."

Marshall raised one of his eyebrows. "What's all the fuss about it anyway?"

Chase laid a paw on Marshall. "C'mon, bro, you're smarter than this." Then Chase hurried off to find Ryder and inform him of Marshall's suspicious behavior.

Marshall sighed upon hearing what Chase had to say. He couldn't risk pretending there was nothing happening when there might actually be something fatal there after all. _'I can't believe I just said that...I'm not myself lately. I need to change that fast or it might be too late which hopefully isn't.'_

The Dalmatian, in surprise, bumped into Everest as he was lost in thoughts. "Oops, sorry-" He realized who it was. "Everest? What are you doing here?"

"You mean to tell me I can't visit my friends?" She questioned, smirking at the Dalmatian.

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know." Everest disrupted. "I'll go see what the others are up to."

"Wait, it isn't safe for you to be here. Not with that virus spreading around like wildfire."

"Lemme tell you a fact, Marshy." The husky said, looking more determined than ever. "My breed is relatively more healthy compared to other dog breeds therefore we maintain a more healthier diet."

"But that doesn't mean you're immune."

"I know. It just means it's harder for me to develop the virus. Are you coming or not?" Everest asked, excited to play games with the others. Marshall smiled and nodded, going in her direction. If there was one thing he knew about Everest, it's the fact that she was always right, even if she was wrong.

As they were walking towards the others, Marshall started a conversation to end the silence. "Should we tell them?" He asked, looking anxiously at his mate.

"I'm confused. Tell them what?"

"You know..." Marshall replied, not wanting to say it as it would embarrass him more he thought. "The thing."

The husky raised her eyebrows as she stopped walking. "The 'thing'?" She teased him. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." The Dalmatian said, hating when others teased him. Seeing Everest still confused, he started scratching his head. "Uh...you know." He was lost for words. "Where one pup is...behind the other and-"

"Oh, right! Yes, I know now." Everest replied, not wanting to hear the rest of that. Marshall sighed in relief, finally getting Everest to understand. He was starting to get more embarrassed than ever. "Not now. I guess when the time is right."

Marshall nodded once. Then they heard their names called by Zuma and Rubble. They smiled and walked towards them, energetic and prepared for some fun.

* * *

"Ryder, sir." Chase approached Ryder in a subtle manner, eager to tell him Marshall's behavior. Ryder turned around, taking a sip of his tea and placing it on a coffee table before he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, Chase? What's up?"

"It's Marshall. He's been acting strange, lately and I'm afraid it's connected to the virus." Ryder studied Chase's facial expressions steadily and he could tell he was concerned, as well as serious. And anyway, why would he joke around about a serious matter like this? Ryder got up from the sofa.

"Crap." Ryder replied, thinking of a solution. "The three of them did get sufficient sleep, more than you and the others as far as I know."

"I don't think that's true, Ryder, sir. I think Marshall might've been sleepless. I have a feeling he got afraid of what the results of the virus might be and that's what kept him awake. I can tell he looks exhausted which is triggering a sort of aggression in his system which caused him to react like that."

Ryder sighed, knowing Chase was right without a doubt. "Okay. I'll call Dr. Wilson later and inform him of it. I'm sure there's no reason to but he might've found something useful to help us. Thanks for the information, Chase." Ryder patted the Shepherd's head gently. "Find Marshall and tell him I need to talk to him immediately."

Chase nodded at his owner and left the room with an intent in his mind.

* * *

 _10 Minutes later..._

The door to Ryder's room swung open and a Dalmatian popped in.

Marshall looked in the room but saw no sign of Ryder. ' _He's probably in the bathroom.'_ As he searched the bathroom, Ryder wasn't there either. Marshall started to wonder if Chase was just joking around and tricked him, though that didn't sound like him. Before he turned around to leave the room, the unexpected happened and he jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"Marshall."

Marshall sighed in relief. "Gosh, Ryder. You scared me. "

Ryder smiled. "That was the point."

The Dalmatian tilted his head to the side in confusion. Ryder saw his baffled reaction. "I decided to hide before you came. You know why?"

Marshall had no idea. "No, but I'd like to know."

"Because I wanted to see your reaction as soon as I spoke when you least expect it-"

"Expect it." Marshall said, chuckling. "Chase loves that phrase."

"Marshall." Ryder walked to him and knelt down to his level. "Chase informed me of your recent behavior and..."

Marshall sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, I overreacted and it's totally my fault. I just...feel like I'm totally out of control sometimes, like there's something inside of me wanting to break loose."

"Expect the side effects to occur because it's normal. Anything painful and don't hesitate to tell me or any of the pups, got it? Or else I'll never forgive you." Ryder looked his pup in the eyes. "I-I don't want any of you pups to get hurt, and I'd blame myself if something negative happened to one of you."

Marshall had his eyes on Ryder the whole time. "You can count on me, Ryder. You're not alone in this. You've got me and the pups." Marshall smiled. "And besides, nothing can stop the PAW patrol, not even a stupid virus, Ryder."

They both smiled.

Then Chase arrived at the door in a hurry. "Ryder! Marshall! It's Everest!"

Ryder and Marshall looked at each other in worry and ran out with Chase in front.

* * *

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma weren't sure what to do in a situation like that. Marshall was the medic, so was Ryder but they weren't. Rocky knew they needed to at least get some basic training so they can be prepared to treat injuries if Marshall or Ryder wasn't around.

Everest was laying on the ground, holding her stomach with her paw, indicating she was in pain.

"Don't worry, Everest! They'll be here before you can even blink!" Rocky said, trying to keep her attention on him so she could forget about the pain. Then he saw the others running towards them. "In fact, there they are!"

Ryder, Marshall and Chase arrived on scene and seen Everest's paw clutching her belly in pain. Marshall, out of all the others ran to her aid the fastest. "Ev, are you okay?!"

Everest shook her head. "No. My tummy hurts and I don't know why-" She lied.

"The virus?" Chase questioned, turning his gaze to Ryder for answers.

"No." Ryder replied. "She said it hurts, not stings. There must be something else wrong. Move aside, Marshall." Marshall did as he was told and Ryder stepped in, touching Everest's stomach. "Where does it hurt, Everest?"

Before Everest could respond to Ryder's question, her pain subsided. "I-I'm fine now, I think."

The pups were confused. So was Ryder.

There was only one other pup who knew the answer besides Everest and that was no other than Marshall himself. He gulped and stepped back, knowing this was a huge situation and that he caused it in the first place. _'I have to tell the pups! I gotta...'_ He sighed. "Ryder, I know what the problem is."

Ryder looked at Marshall. The pups turned their attention towards Marshall. Everest shook her head at Marshall but Marshall disregarded what she thought.

With one more sigh, Marshall spoke. "She's pregnant."

The air around him was silent. No sound. Ryder couldn't believe what he was told. A train of thoughts went through his mind, as he never once thought something like this would occur so easily. He knew the pups were mature enough to be responsible for actions like these. Maybe it was intentional? No, why would they want a kid so quick?

"You got Everest pregnant?" The boy asked, not wanting to believe it. He laid his hand on his forehead in shame. "What were you thinking, Marshall..."

Marshall cried a bit. Chase walked up to him. "Buddy, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because I thought you guys would laugh at me! A-And that Ryder would be angry. It was a mistake-"

"No." Ryder got up from his position and walked towards Marshall. "It's not a mistake. I'm proud of you two but couldn't the act wait?"

"Not really..." The Dalmatian answered. "It just happened."

"Did you not use protection, Marshall?"

Marshall took a few steps. "Wait, there's a thing like that for us pups too?"

Ryder nodded, he seen the others had the same thought as Marshall. He chuckled inside.

Chase knocked out of his thoughts and walked towards his friend to comfort him. "Bro, I would never laugh at you, considering this matter. It's serious. It would be totally immature of me or the pups to laugh at this. It's not like we won't be doing it in our lives too."

"Do what?" Rubble asked, still perplexed at the whole situation.

The pups laughed at his innocence.

Marshall chuckled and wiped his nose. "Let's drop the subject, okay guys?" He didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was embarrassing and not only for him but for Everest too. And anyway, they had better things to do.


	6. Anonymous

**3 days earlier..**

"Eddie."

The calm, echoing name could be heard in the hall. Of course, since the voice became an echo to be heard, it meant that exact hallway contained barely or no furniture. Just a dusty, bare room with no valuables in it.

Eddie turned around, head to head with his boss. He replied, cautiously. "Yes?" He didn't need to address him as 'sir', or anything like that to show respect. He already did previously, countless of times to the point where his 'boss' informed him there was no need for that anymore. He was solemn constantly.

"There's been numerous cases over the the past decade, concerning illnesses and viruses with an antidotes connection to them. I want it reversed. So, which is why I created a complex one with no present cure."

Eddie was taken back with the unusual response. "What for, exactly?"

"You mean for who." The stranger crept his hand in his right pocket of his jacket and grasped in his hand a handgun. "You might know them as a group. A simple, indistinguishable 10 year old boy someone may consider to be living his life as a regular kid. He's not as you may seem. He's a genius inventor, with one small purpose...to serve Adventure Bay along with his 'gang' of pups which have no other purpose than to follow their clueless leader's steps which is ironic if you ask me." He made eye contact with Eddie. " _'PAW patrol, paw patrol, we'll be there on the double."_ He mocked them as he sang. He stroked backwards the barrel of the handgun gently but effectively as he continued thinking about the PAW patrol.

"Why would you want to separate them?"

"I never intended separation to them. I'm thinking something deeper. Death."

Eddie wasn't sure this was the brightest idea ever. He, in fact liked the PAW patrol for who they were, responsible for Adventure Bay and its local locations and citizens and invariably prepared to give a helping hand. However, he wasn't gonna let his boss know these details or he might never forgive him.

"Why do you want to kill them? If you don't mind me asking."

"Keep asking. That's the key in life. The more you ask, the wiser you'll become." He then answered his question. "Because I see them as a threat to me and my plans, therefore getting rid of them would be the wise thing to do.

"Killing them would cause havoc towards continents-"

"So be it. As long as the authorities don't solve the case that it was us to blame, then we can slip right under their sleeves like a bunch of unidentifiable ninjas and they won't have one bit of a clue."

Eddie nodded. Even he didn't agree with the plan, he knew he was meant to do what he was told.

"I've got Roger on the case too. He's going to use stealth to his disposal to sneak into the Lookout during the night. The pups won't know what hit' em." He deviously smirked, impatient to await results.

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

While the pups tried to get their mind off the recent events, a few being obnoxious, they decided to play a game of volleyball with no intent whatsoever to consider the previous thoughts.

Chase was the sole pup who didn't join the others. He was desperate for answers on Farmer Al's case and why the animals were killed in such a gruesome way. He was speaking with Ryder, eager to find answers as soon as possible to let Farmer Al know. After all, it was his job.

"I think they were being dissected, Ryder. As weird as it may sound, it was probably for some kind of research."

Ryder thought about what Chase had to say, knowing he was in the slightest wrong. "Anatomy, perhaps? But whoever did this is sick in the mind. Slaughtering defenseless animals for the sake of dissection is a one way ticket to hell if you ask me. They could've just studied animals that were already deceased rather than alive ones they'd have to slaughter. I...just don't understand."

"Me neither, Ryder. But I'm positive we'll find answers soon." Chase replied, attempting to encourage his leader. He knew there was no point, as he never recalled a moment when Ryder was clueless or discouraged in a certain matter.

"I know we will. For now, I'll-"

Ryder's pup pad rang in an instant, disrupting him in mid-sentence. He checked to see the caller and saw the name 'Dr. Wilson'. "It's about time. We'll continue this conversation later, Chase." Ryder got up off his ATV and walked inside the Lookout, determined to find out the awaiting news.

Chase walked towards the pups and asked if he could join in.

* * *

"Well, Ryder. I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Ryder knew without a doubt his self confidence would be decreased soon due to the unfortunate news he was about to receive. He put his hand on his forehead and continued listening. "It's settled. We analyzed the outcomes of the virus and what it could do to the hosts cells. They're basically replicating and doing what a normal virus does; injecting its genetic material inside the cell which creates more and more copies. This one however is differentiate to the rest. I'm not sure if vaccines or antiviral medications could fix this, I highly doubt it. You need to find a cure a.s.a.p, Ryder or else it will leave devastating results."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Of course I will. However, I don't have all the time in the world you know, I'm active 24/7. When I'm free, I'll make time to look into it and work it out."

Ryder nodded. "Okay, thanks." Ryder hung up, not satisfied with what he heard. He threw his pup pad against the wall in a fit of anger which caused it to smash onto the floor, the glass cracked. He didn't care though. He already had a back-up one just in case and anyway, he cared more about his pups than a pad. They were a much, much bigger responsibility. He was going to resolve it his way, with the help of a recycling pup. Rocky. It was time to get to work.

* * *

After the game of volleyball, the pups began to do their own things. Chase, however was still interested in finding out about the predicament and he wasn't gonna let it go either. He was informed by Ryder that he and Rocky were studying Zuma's body, with Rubble next on the list, and finally Marshall. He was also told they'd be busy most of the time which Chase respected, knowing that meant him being able to focus more on the mission.

There were no clues to start from. Chase wished Ryder didn't notify the authorities to take away the carcasses so soon so he could inspect them more firmly. That was unfortunately out of the way.

Before Chase could continue walking, he stopped as his pup tag beeped and an anonymous voice could be perceived from it. Chase paid close attention to it.

" _If I were you, I'd stop.'_

His pup tag stopped gleaming, as the caller hung up.

"What the hell...?"

"Chase!"

Chase turned around slowly, still in the midst of things he was pondering over as he looked at Marshall attentively. "Yes, what do you want, Marshall?"

Marshall perked his ears up at Chase's attitude.

"I was just saluting you geez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it-"

"Sorry, Marshall. I was just thinking about something.."

Marshall questioned the German Shepherd. "About what, exactly?"

Chase looked firmly at him, not wanting to give anything too suspicious away. He trusted him after all, but that wasn't the case. It was something else. He didn't want his best friend to get involved, because if something happened to him he wouldn't dare forgive himself for it ever again.

"Oh. Forget it. This is just my part." Chase casually replied, smiling as he finished replying.

Marshall loved that about him. Constantly being serious about matters he wouldn't quite get or be good at reacting. Chase wasn't the type of pup to say 'it's nothing'. He wouldn't lie about any situation, no matter how deeming it may seem. That just wasn't part of his personality and that's one of the things the Dally loved about his friend. Too bad he was opposite of Chase.

"Okay! Did you know I'm gonna be analyzed by Ryder and Rocky after Rubble? How cool is that!?"

Chase chuckled. "Pretty cool, buddy."

And that's what Chase loved about Marshall. He always recognized how to crack a smile on someone's face or make someone chuckle with one of his jokes or one-liners. He was occasionally inconsistent at times with them, often making the other pups laugh for a few minutes straight at his dumb jokes or shenanigans. Even his airhead clumsiness. Chase knew he was the luckiest pup in the world to have such an amazing best friend.

"So, whadd'ya wanna do until then?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want?" Chase let Marshall decide.

"If you want, I'll let you get back to solving the case with Farmer Al's animals. I seen you were really, really serious about the whole thing and I want to respect it."

Chase smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Marshall, I really appreciate it. I promise I'll make it up later!" He sprinted off away from the Lookout. Marshall tilted his head to the side, not understanding why he had to run. He shrugged and walked inside.

* * *

Chase looked around him to see if anyone seen him. He seen the coast clear and began speaking to himself to get the attention of someone.

He was below an oak tree. He came here to think in certain situations when he was under pressure or needed to be relieved because of a mission that practically went wrong. It was his solitary area.

"If you can hear me, tell me what's wrong with you?! I know it was you or you being a part of a group who murdered those defenseless animals. Why the hell would you do that? Are you sick in the mind or what?" Chase seeing no response began to laugh. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?"

He knew it was somehow a scam. He was about to walk away before his pup tag lit up again and the anonymous voice returned. _"Everything."_

Chase gulped once, not displaying any signs of fear. Now he knew for certain he wasn't crazy after all or going bonkers. He decided to take it casually with the anonymous caller, to not reveal anything. "Who...who are you?"

At the other of the line, it was silent for a few seconds.

 _"That would ruin the fun if I told you, wouldn't it?"_

Chase wasn't gonna let this person get the better of him. "Look, just tell me what you want."

 _"You want a cure,_ right?" How did he know about that, Chase thought. He shook his head, knowing he was part of the scheme. _"Then listen closely. You know the abandoned factory? North of Adventure Bay. Just follow the road straight ahead until you reach a hedge, take a left, another left, then a right and you'll see a sign 100 meters ahead reading 'Ralph's factory'. You'll find all your answers in there."_ The line went dead.

Chase growled a bit. He hated being hung up on, without being addressed by it first. So. The factory. He wasn't sure it was a good idea. But if he never investigated it, then he wouldn't know anyway. There was a chance he might be led towards a victory flag but it was unlikely.

Without wasting another second, Chase walked back towards the Lookout tower, keen at arriving at the abandoned factory without informing Ryder or the others. He might be heading in danger's way which is why he didn't want to tell the others. If he did need any rescue, he'd be sure to call.

* * *

 **Good or bad idea, guys? What do you think? Make sure to leave a review, stating your thoughts. Be on the Lookout for the next chapter, next Saturday! Thank you.**

 **When this story finishes, I will begin working on 'Remember Me', or maybe even before it concludes. The first chapter was horrendous in my view so I'm gonna completely change that to a new Chapter 1. For those of you who don't know, it's about Marshall gone astray and being replaced by a pup called 'Max' to take on his role as fire-pup. When he returns, things start to go wrong.**

 **Also, look forward to a new 'Left Isolated' chapter and 'Shenanigans' chapter soon. I can't say I won't continue them, or else I'd be a horrible person.**


	7. Injury

Chase was only going to inform Marshall about it. He didn't want to risk informing Ryder about the incident, otherwise he might not allow Chase to go to the location told. Ryder was always the responsible one anyway and Chase loved that about him, not wanting him to convert to something unrelated. As for the other pups, he had the most trust in Marshall, his best friend who would keep a secret, a secret and not disappoint Chase's wish that it solely stayed a private matter between the both of them.

Chase was pondering over the location given. He never heard of it before. 'Ralph's factory'. More like, 'Ralph's abandoned warehouse'. The German Shepherd was not scared, nonetheless and he proved it countless of times too. Everyone knew him as the wisest. Not in science, however or supreme intelligence. That was all Rocky related.

Chase called Marshall via his pup tag, as it lit up. "Hey, Marshall. Where you at? I need to speak to you."

Nothing was heard for a few seconds, but then Chase's hopes struck back up. "Oh, hey, Chase!" Marshall sounded excited, he also giggled. "I'm at the pup park with Skye. We're just having fun-"

"C'mon, Marshmallow!" Skye's voice was perceived in the background, she too giggling.

"Hey! I said stop calling me that!" Marshall then recalled he was speaking with Chase. "Oh, Chase. Maybe at a later time?"

"No. It's too important."

The Dalmatian asked Chase closely, slightly mocking him. " _How_ important?"

"Like, code blue." Code blue was a thing they made between themselves, which meant 'emergency', that only the two of them knew privately. No one else.

"Oh." Marshall replied, in a short breath.

"I'll be right over-"

"Nah. That's fine. I'll tell Skye we'll hang out soon again. Marshall out."

Marshall hung up. He wondered what was so important. Chase used the words 'code blue'. He hasn't used them in a long time, therefore he knew it wasn't any messing around and that the situation must've been serious. Perhaps, more serious than Chase. He laughed and walked towards Skye.

She was sliding on the slide and reached the bottom as Marshall stopped walking and stood in front of her. "Hey, Skye. Listen, I hope you won't be too mad but Chase and I have this thing we must attend to so perhaps maybe we could hang out later?"

Marshall was expecting Skye to be sad but he was glad she understood.

"Sure! I'll see you later then...Marshmallow!" She sprinted, giggling as she went.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "I'll get you back!" He chuckled once and made way for the Lookout tower with his fire-truck, previously assembled by Ryder.

* * *

Marshall seen Chase by himself at his pup house drinking the water that was served by Ryder in the morning.

"Hey, Chase!"

Chase looked up and smiled. "Hey, Marshall. Glad you listened."

Marshall nodded. "Of course, you said it's code blue-"

Chase covered Marshall's snout with his paw and moved him towards his direction.

"Not so loud. Somebody might hear us." Chase whispered.

"Sorry." Marshall whispered back in a small bit of shame. "So what was the 'code blue'?"

"You might think I'm crazy but-"

Marshall shook his head. "Nah. You're never crazy and you never make jokes as far as I know. You can correct me if I'm wrong but that's the truth. You're always right." Chase grinned at his words.

"Okay. I received this anonymous voice through my pup tag. I didn't recognize the voice and I'm not sure where the location is from the caller but I think..." Chase sighed. "Maybe he's attempting to help us."

"He?" Marshall questioned, lifting his ears up.

"It was a male, as far as I know due to the low voice. However, he said he wants to help me by looking for a certain cure to which he gave me the exact location to where I can find the answers. Ralph's factory, about 12 kilometers from here, on the outskirts of Adventure Bay."

"Are you sure you trust him?" Marshall asked, unsure if Chase actually believed him or not. He didn't want his best friend to risk himself getting harmed.

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. Something about his voice convinced me."

"Okay, then. I'm also going-"

"You can't. He said go alone."

"Alone? But why would he-"

"Because he wants to be certain he can trust me. That's what he said. Look, if it's somehow a lie and I get into crap I'll contact you immediately but promise me you'll get Ryder to go with you. Don't go alone."

Marshall nodded once. "O-Okay."

"Thanks, buddy."

* * *

Marshall had a gut feeling that it was going to end bad. Of course, he wasn't gonna let Chase walk off without any help.

In the past, there used to be predicaments Chase got into without informing Ryder or the pups about it which usually resulted in Chase getting a timeout from Ryder that included no activities, excluding missions as they were a constant requirement to attend to. It occurred twice until Chase ultimately decided to tell them he'll attempt his best to tell them absolutely everything that was necessary.

Marshall knew this was a similar case to the other ones before, however this time Chase told Marshall. Chase was the pragmatic type, usually doing things realistically and not based on theories. Of course he didn't believe in fairy-tale stories, of course he didn't believe in things he couldn't see without proof. Chase wanted to convert it, due to Ryder's religion but he wasn't quite sure he should. Ryder never ihad an assertive personality in a negative way, as he hated persuasion but he was good at it.

Marshall suddenly heard a yell and without thinking twice, turned on his accelerator and sprinted to the sound of it. He was shocked to see Chase on the ground, clutching his leg in pain. Across him Rocky had his mouth opened in distress, unable to do something. Skye and Zuma also arrived, curious to perceive what happened.

"Rocky!" Marshall called out in anger, running towards Chase to help him up. "Woah, Chase, take it easy! What happened, bro?" Marshall put his shoulder against Chase's body and helped him stand on his four.

Chase started talking, grunting a bit. "Rocky accidentally hit me with his recycling-aagh-his recycling truck as he accelerated backwards. Luckily I managed to protect the rest...rest of my body."

Rocky leaped from his vehicle and walked towards them. "Marshall, I can explain-"

"No you can't! You literally done nothing! It was your fault, and yet you didn't provide any help."

"Marshall, buddy, I'm sure it was just an accident-" But Chase was interrupted by Marshall annoyance.

"An accident he has to make up for." Marshall glared at Rocky who took a step back.

Ryder turned up, wondering what the heck was going on from all the loud voices. "Pups what's going-?" He seen Chase hurt. He ran to him in an instant. "Chase, what happened?!"

Before Chase could provide a solid answer, Marshall once again intervened. "It was Rocky. He purposely drove back into Chase."

The pups gasped upon hearing this attitude. Ryder looked at Rocky, then back at Marshall.

"Is that true, Rocky?"

Rocky couldn't provide an answer for two reasons. He was afraid he'll make Marshall more angry if he 'made up' nonsense and that if he said the truth, it was a reckless thing to do.

Marshall seeing he won this argument, smirked and turned to glance at Ryder. "See? No answer. Honestly means he meant it."

However, Chase got up and spoke for himself. "No, sir, it wasn't intentional. If it was, I would've only spoke the truth, and anyways Rocky was just as shocked as everyone. I could see shame on his face, therefore it was accidental."

Ryder nodded. It was sufficient information. Chase was the one who got hurt, he was the one who said the truth, no one else, unless he didn't correct them. Ryder frowned at Marshall.

Marshall sighed, upon hearing Chase say the truth concerning the incident.

"Why did you lie, Marshall?" Ryder asked, also sighing at the end. "Marshall?"

Marshall not providing an answer walked away in frustration. Chase called out to him but he disregarded it.

"Are you fine, Chase?" Ryder asked, facing Chase.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Unfortunately I can barely stand on my left front leg which is a pain because I'm basically limping." He whimpered once with a saddened face.

Ryder knelt down. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you feel well again. Follow me."

* * *

Marshall was irritated due to the fact that Chase got injured in the worst time possible. How was he going to explore that place now? _'What was it again? Ralph's factory? Yes, that's it.'_ Marshall thought on how to resolve what just happened, how was Chase going to get there? The more he waited, the more impatient he grew with curiosity. The Dalmatian was confident it might be exactly what they were looking for.

Ryder mentioned that Dr. Wilson called him and told him that developing the cure could take months, even years before a conclusion was present. Whoever created it, might have the right ideas on an antidote accurately to cure the pups. The chances of that happening were pretty slim and Marshall did not doubt that.

An idea popped in his head as he was thinking. "What if I go visit that location..." Marshall said, thinking further without processing the information properly on whether that was a good idea or a bad one. "I'll do it. I'm sorry, Chase. I'll be back, I promise." The Dalmatian ran towards his fire truck, eager to arrive to Ralph's factory in a suitable amount of time.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" Skye questioned him, raising her eyebrows as she saw him sprinting at his vehicle and ignoring her completely. Without a second thought, Marshall initiated the engine and accelerated out of there. "MARSHALL!"

There was still no response. The only response Skye received was smoke coming from the fire truck's exhaust as it picked up speed. She sighed upon seeing him drift away across the bridge.

She wasn't going to keep it secret, she was going to inform Ryder about it.

* * *

"Ryder! Marshall left suddenly without a word!"

Ryder and Chase were in the lobby, both on cushions. Ryder was treating Chase's leg before Skye entered the room to pass the information to the boy.

Ryder looked at Skye in worry. "He didn't say anything?" Ryder sighed, wondering what was happening recently. "Forget him, Skye. I'm sure he's just trying to clear his mind to what happened today and maybe any other problems he had."

"But Ryder-"

"Go back to the pups, Skye. Seriously, I'm sure he's okay." Ryder replied, interrupting Skye from continuing. Skye didn't hesitate to obey and nodded.

As she was walking out, a thought passed Chase's mind.

 _'Well...crap.'_

* * *

 **Just to give you guys a heads-up, next 2 chapters will be full of action and drama/suspense/tension. I had a blast writing the next 2 chapters and IF I get a decent amount of reviews on this chapter, I won't hesitate to release the next one on Wednesday! How nice of me!**


	8. The Devil's way

Marshall didn't have the audacity to go ahead with something like this before. But now it was different. As risky as it was, he didn't care. He didn't need any excuses. He was going to find a cure, that was the end of it. Marshall was never known as the type to run away without permission or with authority. As much as he hated doing what he was doing now, he had to find out if that place was secure and if it was lie or not. He was doing this for Chase. He was doing this for Chase's sake, Rubble's sake, and Zuma's sake. No one was going to halt him.

Maybe it was right for Chase to get injured. Maybe it was destiny so Marshall could instead do it. He had a feeling things might get ugly once he disembarked at that destination stated. The problem was, where the hell was it? He planted his paw on his head in frustration, due to the fact that he forgot to ask Chase where specifically he could find this abandoned factory. He had no idea where he was going.

Nonetheless, he knew he would gain help from a fellow citizen. He was constantly saving them, so why not return the favor and help him with just a few words? The Dalmatian did exactly that and parked his vehicle. He hopped off, walking to the first person he saw.

"Hey, mister, do you by any chance know where a place called 'Ralph's factory' is?" Much to his dissatisfaction, the man shook his head in response and walked away.

Marshall frowned. He didn't give up just yet. He saw a lady and walked up to her next.

"Excuse me, miss, have you heard of 'Ralph's factory'?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Marshall sighed, not wanting to give up his hopes just yet. He looked around and saw an old man in his sixties, waiting patiently at a bus stop, unsure when the next bus arrived as he was viewing his watch.

Marshall grinned and walked up to him in a steady, comfortable manner.

"Hi, sir." He waved his paw at him, greeting him. The old man smiled at him.

"Why, hello there, Marshall!" Finally, some respect!

"I'm surprised you know my name!"

The man chuckled. "Surprised? For the love of pity's sake, you are PAW patrol, of course most people will know your name!"

Marshall continued smiling, almost forgetting why he approached him. "Uh, anyway, do you by any chance know where 'Ralph's factory' is?"

The man smiled, which meant good news. "Today is your day, pup. I worked there myself just twenty years ago before it got shut down unfortunately. I was in despair because I earned a lot. A big salary. However, I'm sure a pup like you doesn't care what an old man has to say, haha." He laughed once. Marshall tried his best to look interested. "Anyway, I'll give you the directions. Take a left from here and you'll see a roundabout straight ahead. Make sure to keep heading straight, then take a left again and 100 meters ahead, you'll have to be blind not to see it."

Marshall thanked him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, mister."

"Name's Frank."

And with that being said, Marshall hopped in his rig and followed the direction, expecting to arrive there. In less than 10 minutes, he saw a rusty old building and sure enough there was a sign at the entrance that read, 'Welcome to Ralph's factory' in big black and red letters. Parts of the letters were vanishing due to weathering, however it was still clear to see what it read.

"Bingo!"

* * *

Chase grew impatient, limping back and forth in the lookout. He was still awaiting Marshall's appearance but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He was deliberate that he was wasting time. "What am I doing?" He tried limping faster to his vehicle. "I'm coming, Marshall, hang on-"

"Chase?" Rocky saw the German Shepherd about to enter his vehicle. "Where are you going?"

Chase pretended to act patiently and made eye contact with the mix-breed.

"Oh right, sorry. I almost forgot. Can you please tell Ryder I'm going to go get some fresh air?"

Rocky was confused a bit. "Uh, but you're outside."

Chase tried thinking of something rapidly to not make this situation awkward and suspicious. "Uh, well, I mean fresh air as in...town...fresh air." Chase groaned in his mind at his stupidity of selection of words.

Rocky raised one eyebrow at Chase's selection of words. "Okay?"

"Look I'll be back soon. Just don't forget to tell Ryder, I don't want him to get worried for nothing."

Rocky nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sure this won't be as bad as I think it will be." The Dalmatian was about to walk inside the interior of the slightly shattered building but before he could step in, something caught his eye. There was a weird looking string right across the entrance of the door, in a horizontal position, perhaps a trap. He didn't understand how he could have seen it, however he guessed it was because he was being very cautious of his surroundings. _'Chase would've been so much better at this.'_

Marshall gulped and slowly crossed over it one leg at a time, careful to not trigger the trap any way and continued on his way, aware of anything that might catch him off guard. He hoped everything would go smooth and that he wouldn't face anything in harm's way. But since he guessed that was in fact a booby trap, he had to take extra precautions and avoid any danger.

When he stepped inside, the interior was huge, unlike its outside where it displayed a not so big building. There was machinery shut down on each side of the building. He didn't have to look around to find a cob of web because everywhere he set his eyes on, there was dust and webs just lying about. He wasn't keen on finding any little critters whatsoever that might have inhabited this place a long time ago. Sure enough, this was no tourist attraction.

Marshall considered for a moment if it was all bollocks and it was just inside Chase's head after all. No. It couldn't be. There must be an explanation for that trap earlier on, and anyway why would Chase go through the trouble of lying about hearing an anonymous voice and talking directly to it? As much as Marshall hoped it wasn't true, it was too vice versa. His main mission was to solve this case and find that cure that the person mentioned. It was either a lie or truth. He was about to find out.

As he looked around, he expected to find someone here with the answer to a cure. Not a single noise could be heard, just the Dalmatian's footsteps as he walked further and reached a staircase. He went up the stairs, slowly to continue viewing as much as he can. If he got into trouble, he wouldn't hesitate to call Ryder. He shook his head. _'Nah, it's better to call Chase for now.'_

As he reached the top, there was several private rooms on their own. Of course, more factory-related objects within this environment. Marshall didn't understand what type of factory it was just yet, but anyway that wasn't his focus. Each room was pretty wide and long in length. He entered a random one, still taking in the atmosphere and imagining what it was like years ago when it was still in production.

Without sudden warning, the door behind him started creaking and unexpectedly shut. He jumped in fright and turned around, expecting to see someone there. He hated the way the building was so dark, barely any light flashed around. If he was lucky, he'd have entered a room with a skylight but that wasn't the case here.

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" Marshall called out, attentive if he heard any noise. Then he heard footsteps coming up the same exact stairs. He gulped and remained silent. ' _Okay. Don't worry, Marshall. Just stay calm. If I panic, I will reveal myself. Just remember what Chase thought you.'_

He then heard a metal sound, clattering against the wall. A pipe?

The footsteps stopped. The Dalmatian gulped when he heard the exact sound he wished he would never have to hear in his life. The pulling back of the barrel of the handgun. It clicked when it was in place. That's how well he heard it, due to the noiseless surroundings. Then he heard the opening of a door. He shut his eyes, preparing for the worse.

Two gunshots. He opened his eyes and breathed in relief when he discovered it wasn't the door to his room. The sound was almost deafening due to it being so close.

Marshall panicked, regardless of what he was thinking a few moments ago and started looking around him hastily. His mind couldn't function right due to the fear in him. _'COME ON, MARSHALL!'_

Then he saw a hiding spot and sprinted towards it. It was a table with a white sheet on top of it which almost completely made it concealed. Marshall hid under it, remaining as quiet as he could. Then he heard another opening of a door. Without a doubt, he knew it was the same room he was in.

 **"Come out, mutt."** The words which were spoken in a low voice seemed so frightening in a way that spooked Marshall so much. He was slightly shaking in fear.

The human walked around. Fortunately for Marshall, the table he hid under was not the sole one in the room. There was about a dozen more. He had to hope for the best that his one would not be revealed. And just as he expected, the unidentified human began kicking the tables in anger. Each of them flipped over in response to his strength. With each one flipped over made Marshall's chances of being found more slim.

He undoubtedly was desperate to call Chase but he didn't want to risk it. It would more assuredly be heard and he would just sign his own death warrant if he did that. He had to just hope for the best that someone would come to his rescue. _'Oh god, please help me...'_

* * *

"I'm on my way, Marshall, hang in there, buddy." Chase spoke, driving towards the building in his sight. He smiled as he saw Marshall's fire truck parked just outside the entrance.

Chase hopped off when he parked his own. He walked over to Marshall's fire truck to see if there was anything suspicious to inspect. He was glad he walked over here because he saw a grey van parked just behind some statues intentionally so it can be concealed.

He was about to walk towards it when he heard two gunshots inside. Without another second to think, he spoke a word. "Marshall!"

He tried sprinting as fast as he could towards the door, unaware of the trap that was there. Knowing what it was the moment he went through it, he didn't have time to react as he already activated the trap. Two wooden boards of spikes which were concealed behind leaves were pulled up due to the activation and in quick motion they drove towards each other where Chase was. Luckily, he managed to get his body out in time but one of his back legs were caught in the trap and he felt the penetration of the spikes through his leg, digging as far in as they could.

Chase gritted his teeth at the pain. He moaned in agony as he tried not to move his leg at all as that would just inflict more damage towards it. He didn't want to holler out in pain for Marshall's sake. He had a feeling he was still alive and not dead and he didn't want to ruin that chance. "GOD, this hurts...shit, shit, shit!"

He breathed in and out to calm himself and ignore the pain he was feeling in that moment. "Okay, Chase. J-Just breath in and out, i-in and out." He turned his eyes towards the trap. How the hell was he going to get his leg out of there? The only way was to push them off of him but that would make him feel much more pain. "Okay, Chase, you can do this. D-Do this f-for Marshall. Marshall needs you, Chase. You can do this." He breathed out. "You can do this!" In a swift movement, he lifted his caught leg upwards, all while covering his mouth with his paw he descended his leg as fast as he could to release the spikes off his leg. Unfortunately the trap didn't come off.

He tried once more, still being unsuccessful. Tears were almost forming in his eyes as he tried as much as possible to stay tough.

He pounded at the ground with his paws in pain and grunted. He cursed once. He never used that word before and felt ashamed of even thinking of it. It felt good though, saying it. He nearly couldn't bear the pain. "Let's try this once more..." And once more he tried. This time, he was successful and he quickly moved his leg forward as he moved his body forward too. He whimpered upon seeing it. His left back leg now had gashes inside it, from the top to the bottom. There was smaller cuts too. Not all the spikes were of the same size. "Oh my god, this hurts like hell..." He cursed again due to the pain and carried on. He took any pressure he had on his back left leg off and had it raised a bit off the ground. He moved forward, hoping he wasn't too late at saving Marshall.

* * *

 **Whether you believe this or not, It actually hurt a bit writing this about Chase. Chase and Marshall are both my favorite pups. I have to carry on though because this is part of the story that is meant.**

 **To be honest, I had a blast writing this! Heads up! Next chapter has just as much tension as this one!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Next Saturday!**


	9. Tears of Regret

Marshall breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the man gave up looking for him in the room. Marshall perceived the footsteps walking away. He still stayed where he was. He didn't move a single muscle and he wasn't going to until he felt that it was safe to come out. He had to to be sure 100% unless he wanted to risk his life for a stupid mistake and action that he should've most likely reconsidered.

Marshall numbered the amount of tables that were turned over. There were thirteen in the room. Eleven of them were flipped over. His one and the one adjacent weren't. He felt lucky about the situation, knowing that fate was on his side. He didn't doubt that that man might come back when he would find out that Marshall wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Marshall continued staying silent. He closed his eyes and let the time do its thing.

* * *

Chase seen the interior. He didn't have time to review and say positive things about it. His main intent was to find Marshall and get him out of harms way and bring him to safety but attempting to walk faster with the same leg injured more fatally was a pain in the ass. He tried bearing the pain, forbidding at putting any pressure on that same leg.

He was still angry at himself for being so stupid and unaware of the trap. Due to his impatience he thought, it was his lack of consideration around his surroundings that got the better of him this time.

 _'Stay focused, Marshall needs you.'_

Chase came to the same spot Marshall came to earlier on at the staircase. Without hesitating, Chase attempted his best to reach the top with every step he took, making sure not apply any pressure on his targeted leg. As he climbed up, he was also making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't be discovered by the gunner. Unfortunately, Chase couldn't help it but grunt and clench his teeth after every few steps he took.

What seemed like forever, he ultimately reached the conclusion of the staircase.

* * *

Without hesitating, Chase headed towards a clattering noise he heard inside one of the rooms on his left. The second one. It had to be either Marshall or the Stranger.

He was about to find out.

Chase slowly but deliberately pushed the door open with his shoulder blade to avoid any pain. The door creaked until it was opened to the max, and then Chase went inside. There wasn't much detail to the room. Not that that was of any importance in a situation like this. _'No intentional observations. '_ Chase said in his thoughts.

He looked around in aware. There was no sign of any pup or human but that didn't cease him from calling out.

"M-Marshall? You here?" Not hearing a reply, Chase tried once more.

"Marsha-" That's when he felt the excruciating pain inflicted on his body, as he was thrown across the room a few meters away. Chase's breath was almost taken away.

He blinked twice, attempting to regain his vision that unfortunately became blurry for several seconds. As he ultimately adjusted his vision, he examined his body. Attempting to disregard the agony, Chase turned his view towards his attacker. He couldn't make out his appearance as he had a black hoodie on that concealed his identity. It was slightly lowered below his head but sufficiently so he could see. Chase got up carefully but steadily in affliction.

Without another thought, Chase asked his first question but the words came out stuttering. "W-who are y-you?"

The Stranger pulled back his hoodie which exposed him completely. He was caucasian in his mid 30's, a scar across his right eyebrow from a downward to upward position, one of his eyes was slightly bigger than the other one, and he had a well-trimmed stubble. There was something wrong with one of his eyes as the color of one differentiated from the other.

He replied. "Name's Roger, mutt. And I'm about to make your day a living hell." He slowly approached Chase with the metal pipe, tightly grasped in his hand.

Chase displayed no signs of fear. He stood his ground. "G-Go ahead. Kill me. But I-If you touch Marshall, I swear I'll rip your body apart with my jaws." Roger ignored Chase, completely focused on killing him.

After all, he would receive a much bigger salary from his boss if he successfully eliminated two pups.

"The more the better." He smirked.

As Roger was approaching him, Chase was pondering over a thought in his mind. _'Don't worry, buddy. You're the bravest pup I know.'_ Chase knew what was going to happen soon enough but nonetheless, he wanted Marshall to be brave through all this.

Roger made the first attack, as he swung with all his might towards Chase's head. Chase easily dodged it, ducking under the metal pipe. When Roger missed, Chase retaliated and bit his groin with his jaws. Roger shrieked in agony and Chase let go as he quickly got out of the way.

Roger swore. "You're gonna pay for that, you filthy scum." Without warning, Chase was caught surprised when Roger swiftly swung anew, fortunately Chase was able to protect his face with his paw. However, upon impact, he heard a crunching noise in the joints of his paw as he hollered out in pain.

* * *

Marshall's ears lifted when he heard that howl. He knew that noise too well. "Chase?!"

He couldn't believe it. Chase was here to save him! Marshall knew he was putting his best friend at risk, knowing that just staying still and not helping was going to get him killed. Without a second thought, Marshall got himself out of his hiding place and dashed to pursue Chase's voice.

* * *

Chase knew his time was running slim with every second that past. With every blow he took, he became weaker and weaker, unable to hold off his attacker at bay any longer.

But with every strike he took, he got up again. He wasn't going to let himself get beaten so easily but his body was saying otherwise. And without listening to it, there was no point living.

Chase thought of all the wonderful amazing experiences he had with his family. With Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Everest...and Marshall.

 _ **BAM!**_

Chase got hit once again as he fell to the ground, completely exposed to becoming vulnerable. Chase got up. The strength of his paws were failing him. As he got up again, he examined his body. His leg was most likely permanently damaged which concluded his walking ability. His right paw was broken, due to that horrifying crack he heard. His body had bruises across it and it was bloody.

He muttered, "For...M-Marshall."

As soon as he got up, he got struck again and landed a few feet away. He denied staying on the ground.

"For...Marshall."

"Stay down mutt!" Roger hit him this time twice, however he lost some of his strength due to using it.

"I refuse..." Chase, ignoring his body, although it was extremely difficult to, he successfully got himself up once more.

Roger took a step back, clearly shocked at how much the German Shepherd sustained his attacks.

"God...if you're real, please protect Marshall...and Ryder. And the rest of the pups..I beg you." Chase whimpered, coughing twice, while spitting out blood. He cried once.

Roger sighed. "There is no God, pup. But most likely there's a hell, and that's where you're going." Before he could proceed with his last attack, Chase stood up. Roger dropped his weapon, and pulled out a gun, prepared to end this.

* * *

He looked steadily at the man in black, his vision beginning to blur with every second that currently passed. ' _Every second counts.'_ Chase kept attempting to remind himself that, that that solely mattered; his intent was to get his best friend to safety and nothing else. Risking it might get him killed instead. But he didn't care. He'd do anything for his best friend...his brother. A train of memories were released inside his brain, but he quickly shrugged them off. The main objective was saving Marshall. Nothing else mattered. _'Do my best. Forget the rest.'_ A smile was planted on his face. _'Thanks buddy for the advice.'_ He knew he might step inside his graveyard right at this moment but he had to risk it. He had to.

He was limping and fractured and that was a disadvantage to him but an advantage to the stranger. As soon as he saw the man raising the firearm he knew he had to do something fast or it was bye-bye to him. The man only had three steps and his target would be successfully eliminated. Raise. Take aim. Pull the trigger.

Chase seeing an opening, decided to use the remaining of his strength by running on all four legs, completely ignoring the pain in his left leg and body as he crashed in Roger intentionally, pushing him into a statue that began swerving the moment it got hit. Chase collapsed to the ground in pain as he grunted. He knew he wasn't getting up anymore.

The stranger was easily distracted and he lowered his gun. "Darn, mutt." He touched his abdomen. Smirking, he seen Chase defeated. He was annoyed he couldn't finish him off himself but he didn't want to waste a bullet.

As Roger turned around, he shrugged his shoulder. He wasn't going to let him suffer, was he? However, before he could react he looked up and saw that a shelf was heading towards him. He didn't have time to shriek as he was rapidly taken out by the force.

Chase half grinned. His plan worked.

Chase crashed into him so he would crash into the statue, which above it to the right, luckily there was a shelf with loaded boxes that came free, from the moment of collision with the statue and impacted the man with a brutal force. Luckily enough, it was a heavy load or else Chase would've been screwed.

The stranger was surely dead by the impact but that didn't matter to Chase. His goal was to find Marshall and escort him out of there but unfortunately he was slipping unconsciously. "Crap.."

* * *

"Chase! Chase? Where are you?!" Marshall shouted, clearly wanting Chase to perceive his voice. There was no response. He continued looking everywhere. "Chas-" He finally found him on the ground, whispering Marshall in another room. "CHASE!"

Marshall sprinted to Chase. He shrieked upon seeing the pain Chase was in. His back was bloody, his paw looked broken and he was painted in red. "M-Marshall-""

"Shhh...Don't speak. I'm gonna get you out of here, Chase, okay? Just relax and lean on me. I'm fully functional to support your weight, don't worry!" Chase smiled upon hearing that. He never doubted his best friend's strength and using the same language as him made him smile, but a bit, due to the pain that was inflicted on him. "Look, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Don't you worry, I'll contact Ryder once we're outside and out of harm's way." Marshall disregarded the unconscious man, although he could only view his hand due to the fallen objects on the victim. The gun, which was identified as a glock 17 was out of his grasp. Marshall didn't care. He never even liked firearms anyway.

He did admit, Chase weighed a lot, but he was more than content to help in this situation by giving a helping paw no matter how vulnerable the situation deemed. He never would not do that, everyone knew.

He tried to continue to bring Chase all the way to his vehicle. First off, he had to get down the stairs. He grunted with every step he took, mostly focused on Chase's health rather than his own pain. Once he was down, he groaned more, ambling towards the entrance of the lookout. He heard Chase's breath fading away and in shock he laid him gently on the ground to see what was happening. At least they were beside the vehicle.

"Ryder!" He tried communicating with Ryder via his Pup Tag but it didn't seem to function properly, otherwise Ryder wasn't replying for a reason or there was no signal. "Chase?" He nudged him. A tear was withdrew from Marshall's eye. "Chase, get up." As he spoke those words, there was a saddening voice. He gulped. "Bro...we gotta go home! Please, Chase!" Marshall was then crying uncontrollably but didn't refuse to attempt CPR to save his life. Chase's vision blurred out completely, even though Marshall was performing CPR, and a single word left his utterly frozen mouth. _Goodbye._

* * *

Ryder hastened outside within a second at the sound of a siren in the air. The pups were escorted behind him, advancing tacitly. It was Chase's rig.

The engine stopped.

Rocky's ear lifted up. "Something feels odd..."

Then they perceived a glimpse at Marshall hopping off gently and a...pup? On his back?

Ryder sighed in relief, sprinting to Marshall. "Marshall! Where's-" His eyes met up with the pup that was laid back on Marshall's back. "C-Chase..."

Marshall gazed at his owner, clearly furious for a simplified reason. "Where the heck were you when I gave you a call?!" Marshall's frown changed to a glare. The pups gulped seeing their Dalmatian's attitude. They seen that he was soaked with tears, along with the body. A tear fell from Marshall's eyes. He looked extremely displeased and exhausted, no energy whatsoever could be seen inside him. He dropped Chase leisurely on the ground, making sure not to add more pain to his motionless body. But what was the point anymore? "H-He's gone...Ryder. H-He saved me!" Marshall dropped on the ground, whimpering in agony as if someone penetrated him with a knife, slowly so he could endure the pain more so. But this was somehow worse.

He started whimpering in distress.

Ryder's expression said it all. He knew Chase couldn't be gone. It wasn't impossible, but still...he had a life ahead of him. A future to be planned, something like from a fantasy story, an amazing future with a mate. This all was wrong. It couldn't be true. As much as Ryder hated, he denied admitting death to his adopted police pup lying in-front of him from that very first day that he made a promise to him. "What.." The pups looked at him in confusion. Marshall peeked with an eye, his sentiment firing up more than before. "He's not dead...It can't be-"

"Are you actually that stupid?!" Marshall got on his paws. "I hate to admit this bullshit that has occurred over the past f-few days...but l-look at him, Ryder. HE'S DEAD. Stop attempting to deny the possible! Nothing... can bring him back...not even my tears, not even my heart of friendship and relationship I had with him. H-He's..." Marshall didn't gulp anymore. He just whispered a single word he thought he'd never have to say, and that he'd promised himself he wouldn't let it occur to any of his family members but he broke it. He broke that promise. He...was broke. "Dead."

Ryder dropped to his knees. His emotional side was finally, to an extent, extinguishable. He stuttered as he tried to speak. He was shattered with emotions. He couldn't get any words out. His mind was about to explode with emotions. He grabbed Chase's body and pulled it towards his. He cradled him. "I'm so, so sorry, Chase.." The pups all bowed their heads in shame.

Marshall turned around to leave, the tears he shed was sufficient. He didn't dare judge the actions his friends would do in any given moment, because it would be a repeat of what he did. And that's what it was. Every pup was now crying tears of sadness. Ryder too. Then...it started pouring rain, barely any seconds passing and it was lashing.

Marshall wasn't playing around. He had one place in mind at that exact moment, one thought that passed by his brain, as if he got a certificate that certified his succession for his achievement. One thought. _Everest_.

* * *

 **First of all, forgive me if I made any of you feel displeased or emotional or even angry that I killed of Chase in this story.**

 **Second of all, that's how it was meant to be. In order for the story to keep going, it must happen like this.**

 **I took a small break and didn't update for 2 weeks. However, let me assure you that I will update this every week from now on. Next chapter, next Saturday. One Chapter every week on Saturday.**

 **With that being said, feel free to leave any reviews stating your opinion or rate of enjoyment (or whatever lol). Thanks for reading! See you guys next week!**

JoshDD


	10. One Last Goodbye

**Quick note. I didn't update this chapter yesterday because my internet was down AND there's something wrong with my laptop so I have to fix that. So sorry about that, however here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

You could say Chase was a brave pup. Because that was the truth.

The news got out fast. At first people thought it was a rumor. Chase? Dead? It was impossible. They were the PAW patrol, nothing could split them apart. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. It was possible. Chase underestimated death it seemed. That's what Ryder and the other pups thought. And Marshall...

Marshall was silent and became inaudible for two days, barely coming out of his pup house. There really was no point because the weather was horrible. It kept raining, raining and raining all day for two days straight. Just grey and black clouds were visible in the sky, which meant they concealed the light behind them.

Ryder thought Marshall became depressed. He was half right. Marshall was depressed but a part of him was saying otherwise. While he refused to talk, he didn't reject his food, obviously slightly eating it. Slow but at least eating it. He'd slowly make his way out, grab his food bowl and return to his pup house without speaking a word. He was the most depressed out of the pups. He kept assuring himself that Chase would return any day and say, 'Hey, buddy! I'm fine!' However, deep down, Marshall knew that wasn't true. Deep down he knew that Chase was surely without a doubt, dead. Marshall kept blaming himself. He clawed himself in shame and anger, hit his head of the wall multiple times and most of all, he cried tears of regret constantly. Not a minute passed without him shedding some tears.

He knew he'd now gained a hole in his heart that would never be fixed because no one could replace his best friend, his brother, his confidant, his...ally, invariably by his side.

And the funeral.

How was he going to attend that? Could he bear looking at his best friend's face one last time? He knew without a doubt he would break down once again. No one at the moment was more emotional that Marshall. Ryder came close, though. He also became silent through out the previous days, nonetheless he still spoke with his pups when it was necessary to.

The funeral was today. Everyone was ready but Marshall.

Ryder called out to Marshall to get ready but he wasn't budging. The entrance door to his pup house remained closed. Ryder knew there was no point attempting anymore because there was no reason to. Marshall wouldn't move. The only time he became in motion was when he was left vacant for hours.

"Marshall! Come on...you-you don't want to miss this. It's so important..." Ryder sighed upon hearing no response from the other end. The rest of the pups were behind him, prepared in their own black suits, apart from Skye who was wearing a black skirt purposely and appropriate for a wedding. They were going to meet Everest, Jake and the rest of Adventure Bay at City Hall in 20 minutes. "Come on, pups.."

The pups did not hesitate at his words. Instead, they obeyed them. They got into the PAW Patroller since Ryder thought that was the most appropriate vehicle to take at the funeral.

Soon they were off.

* * *

Marshall couldn't cease pondering over different memories he had with Chase before. All pleasant of course. However, for some odd reason, he couldn't smile. And he hated it. Every time he thought of a good memory, before he could smile, the thought of Chase's death became in image in his head which disrupted his following expression.

"How...why GOD? Why did Chase have to-to die? Why couldn't it be-be me?" The Dalmatian questioned the supreme being, unsure of his existence. He always quite believed in him but now he had second thoughts. "I-I should be dead too, to-to be with Chase." The Dalmatian begged for that to happen. Losing Chase to him became no purpose to live anymore. Chase was like his big brother. Losing him was like losing family. He regretted going to that stupid factory. He was filled with hatred.

He thought back to that anonymous person who was masked. He never seen his face, however he presumed Chase did. Marshall clenched his fists. He was not gonna deny avenging Chase once and for all.

But first, he had to pay his respect to his best friend by attending his funeral. He wasn't gonna miss it for the world. He cleared his tears with his paws and got up. He looked around, clearly wanting to obtain something of good relevance to him. He became agitated at first, concerned he would miss the funeral but he sighed in relief when he found the object he was looking for.

A picture frame of him and Chase. For the first time in 3 days, Marshall smiled, his heart glowing. He held the picture at his chest. No one was going to stop him placing it at Chase's funeral.

Without another thought, he went outside and hopped in his vehicle. He didn't have time to put on his suit as that would waste time.

He was going to surprise the PAW patrol and Adventure Bay but he wasn't going there for their expressions. He was doing it for Chase. And Chase alone.

* * *

Mayor Goodway never thought this day would come. Once she got passed the news, she became in a depressed mood, just like Ryder, Katie, Jake and the rest of the pups. Most of Adventure Bay too.

When she laid her eyes on the motionless pup, her heart broke in half at the pitiful view. She wondered what kind of monster could do this to a sweet innocent pup. That's what all pups represented to Mayor Goodway. Innocence and cuteness, and if someone interfered somehow with that, she would never forgive them. That was this moment now.

Mayor Goodway cleared her throat. She stood on the highest step while most of City Hall outside was crowded of people. There was space only where Chase's casket stood on the ground, with flowers all around it. The closest to it were of course the PAW patrol. After them came Katie, Jake, Alex, Mr Porter, Captain Turbot, Danny, the twins, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi and the rest of Adventure Bay. Hell, even Mayor Humdinger was there and he was bawling his eyes out at the sight of the pup.

Once everyone ceased crying and looked up, Mayor Goodway said her eulogy.

"Thank you everyone for being here at this wonderful memorial that will be filled with amazing and pleasant memories we will recall in the subsequent. Chase..." Mayor Goodway wiped away a tear. She was trying really hard to focus and talk but it was difficult. "Chase was a brave pup, a pup of diligence and of manners. No one can replace him in his work, as a position in the PAW patrol. He will always be remembered as who he was. All the laughs we shared with him, all the fun we had with him." Mayor Goodway said, paying her tribute to him. "Chase was..." She couldn't continue, breaking down in emotion.

The rest of Adventure Bay could do nothing but lower their heads in sadness. Ryder seen the opportunity to do something and decided to help Mayor Goodway out.

Ryder got up. "Chase was the _bravest_ , most courageous pup I've ever met." Everyone's eyes met with Ryder's. Mayor Goodway looked up, cracking half a smile at his bravery to continue for her. "He would never let me down. He would never let the pups down. And most important of all, he would never even think of letting Adventure Bay down. He would always be filled with enthusiasm and energy to do his job immediately and always lend a helping paw when needed. The fact that he ran at Marshall's aid, with an injured leg proved sufficiently to me that that was who he was and that was right. I never once had to discipline him because he identified morality." Ryder sniffed.

Rocky seeing his chance, stood up too. "I may be really intelligent but that didn't mean Chase wasn't. Every time I felt down, or needing encouragement Chase was there right away with one intent or objective in his mind. To guide me. He would usually tell me to meditate, to take away the pressure and replace it with hope and empathy. He was _so_ good at that. No one was better than him at that. The next day I would feel so much better and I would run up to him and hug him brotherly and thank him."

Next it was Zuma's turn. "Chase was always thewe fow me too. Fow example, if I had fear he would come up to me and say the exact same thing each time. ' _Punch_ that fear in its face and ovewcome it'." Zuma smiled. "It never once didn't work. He was the pup I'd look up to."

Skye stood up now. "I loved Chase for who he was. The truth is I had feelings for him." Skye admitted, not caring anymore. Everyone was filled with happiness upon hearing that. "I now regret not telling him sooner. I just wish I could say _goodbye_ to him." She cried more now, whimpering in shame. "I loved him so much. And now it hurts. It hurts so much..."

Rocky walked up to her and nuzzled her for comfort. She cried in his fur as he held her.

Rubble got up. "I remember when I was really young and I felt useless because I was small and couldn't do anything. However, Chase thought the exact _opposite_ of that. He came up to me and told me, 'Rubble. Remember when you saved me and Jake? From now on, every time you think you're useless which is not true, remember that situation. I promise you you'll grow up into a strong bulldog with a big heart that will love everyone. You will never feel useless again.'. That-That's what he told me. And it turns out, he wasn't wrong."

This time it was Skye's turn to nuzzle Rubble as he started crying again.

Before Mayor Goodway could continue, she heard a yelp.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked towards the sound of that and saw Marshall dashing towards Chase's casket. He was out of breath and tried calming down. Judging by his facial expression, he looked like he was the one most affected.

He laid the picture frame of him and Chase down from his jaw. He stepped back once.

Then he started speaking. "Chase..brother." He whimpered once. "I'm so sorry. I'm very, truly sorry. You didn't deserve this, bro. Do know that I love you with all my heart. When you died for me, it was enough proof to me and everyone else here that you were and are a hero. You're stronger than me, braver than me, and smarter than me. If It wasn't for me, you'd still be alive today, smiling and asking me, 'What do you want to do now?'. I wish I could properly say goodbye to you. I will now. You'll always remain in my heart. You'll always be my _hero._ " Everyone teared up.

He walked up to Chase's casket. Looking at him once more, he kissed him on his forehead. "I love you." He whispered. He stepped back. "G-Goodbye."

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead?!" He put his head in his hand in frustration. The boss became aware of Roger's unfortunate death. He became extremely agitated upon hearing that, knowing Roger was one of his best men. "For fu-"

"One of their pups is dead too." Eddie said, trying to bring his boss's cheer back up. Unfortunately, that barely worked.

"One for one, eh?" He replied. "You know the plan, Eddie. Keep it going. Soon enough, all of them will be deceased."


	11. A Lead

Two days passed and the unfortunate situation with Chase did not become any better, not that it was expected too soon but the amount of undesirable unluckiness was unexpected during those two days.

Everest was diagnosed with the same virus as Zuma and Rubble. Her pregnancy wasn't making it any easier for her, often putting her in pain where she had to be under Katie's supervision just in case so everything would be fine. Everest was one of the main priorities at keeping her invulnerable, just like Zuma and Rubble.

Hearing the unfortunate and depressing news concerning Chase's death made Everest even more concerned about her and the PAW patrol's future. Hundreds of questions were going through her mind simultaneously. Who was going to replace Chase? Will the PAW patrol still be a thing? Will the virus be maintained? How long was left until the virus would become even more unstable and more dangerous?

Unfortunately, it did.

Zuma and Rubble weren't themselves lately. They began feeling more emotion, they were a lot more exhausted, and they were continuously ravenous. The side effects were acting sooner than expected. Dr. Wilson was doubtful they would find a cure in time but he still remained optimistic when they needed him to be. He couldn't just give up, that wasn't his job. His motto was always, 'Never give up, keep attempting and you'll reach succession sooner than expected.'

Skye remained unaffected, just like Rocky weirdly. Were they both immune to it?

Marshall became more distant from the others for a full day, not accepting their presence and usually disregarding them and walking away to be vacant. As much as he thought he was right, he kept thinking how he was going to avenge Chase and save the pups' lives. He was filled with hatred towards the attacker and his comrades from the moment he shed his tears for his best friend, which brought him to the conclusion that he wasn't going to give up pursuing a lead on them and a possible cure. Another main priority for him was looking after his mate, Everest. As she was pregnant, he had to be there for her. He was after all, going to soon be a father if all went well.

And Ryder. Much to the pups' expectations, Ryder was also saddened by the tragedy that would remain in their hearts forever, never once forgetting their police pup and the memories associated with him. However, Ryder still remained optimistic about the future, doing it mostly for the pups' benefit. He had to. Otherwise who would help them in these exact rough, unbearable times and be by their side?

Marshall was in the lobby, arranging Chase's things and placing them inside a box.

Rocky ambled inside and seen Marshall. Was he going to approach him? That was probably a bad idea, he thought. He wasn't going to let it get the better of him though. He walked up to Marshall in a friendly approach.

He sighed gently, purposely so he wouldn't startle Marshall in any way.

Marshall tilted his head to the side a bit, then returned it to its previous position.

"Marshall. I hope you're doing fine. I know, the question itself is full of stupidity. How would you be feeling in this state? Horrible, right?" The mix-breed sighed anew but continued. "I just wanted to check on you. I'm hopeful you will talk to me, and, uh, talk to the others too. Because they need you Marshall. I need you. Ryder needs you. And most important of all, Everest needs you. I-I'm sorry if I interrupted you in any way. I'll just make my way out-"

Without having time to react, Rocky was met with an embrace in the most unexpected time. He was a little shocked but also glad. He wanted Marshall to let it all out. Rocky smiled.

Marshall cried in his fur. "I-I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. I want to apologise to the pups about my absence and ask for forgiveness. Especially Everest." Marshall pulled away slowly, catching his breath. "I'm sorry."

Rocky patted him on his shoulder. "You don't need to apologise Marshall. To tell you the truth, everyone was the same. Chase's death had the most impact on you it seemed so we totally understood your reaction."

Marshall sniffed. "I'm going to find those wretched idiots and make them pay for what they did."

Rocky was taken aback with the response. "Woah, Marshall. You can't think like that. You won't be any different to them then. Our main priority is finding that cure-"

"And we'll find that. I won't stop looking."

Rocky seen how exhausted Marshall looked.

"Have you been getting sufficient sleep, Marshall? You look tired. Really, really tired."

"I refuse to sleep until I've made at least some progress." Before Rocky could reply, Marshall continued. "There's no real reason why you should try advising me to go to sleep because I won't. It's for the best. It was my fault what happened. So I'm going to fix it."

Without another word to speak, Marshall walked out of the Lookout determined to find a lead. However, he wasn't sure where to start.

* * *

Marshall had to go back. He might have missed something at that factory. Going back meant he'd have to experience the same thing over again in his mind but if that meant helping the pups he'd gladly do it.

As he was about to walk over to his firetruck he heard a sound. Then he saw a person, motioning with his hand for Marshall to come over to him. Marshall didn't recognise him at all. He felt suspicious, however the dally this time showed no sign of fear and made his way over there cautiously.

As soon as he got there, behind a tree, Marshall had his guard up just in case. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"My name is Eddie. I've heard what happened to your pal, Chase..." Marshall's brave, not fearful face was suddenly gone when he heard that name. "I'm sorry about him. It was part of my fault."

Marshall was shocked. He took a step back and replied, "Your fault? You had something to do with Chase's death?"

Eddie sighed. "Like I said, I'm really sorry-"

Marshall without another thought, leaped on to Eddie in anger. He tumbled down to the ground and defended his face from the canine's jaw. Eddie didn't want to inflict any pain onto him so he didn't resist.

"Get off him Marshall!"

When Marshall heard that familiar voice, he backed away. "Ryder?"

Ryder now in full alert, had a taser gun grasped tightly in his hand. He wasn't hesitating at utilizing it effectively and at the right time. "State your name and your reason of being here."

Eddie slowly got up, his hands in his air. "I promise you, I bring no harm. My name's Eddie. I've come here to help you."

Marshall glared. "Bullshit."

"Marshall, watch your language!" Ryder replied with a glare of his own. He looked back at Eddie and decided to question him further. "In what way to help us?"

Eddie said one single word that made Ryder drop his gun. "Cure." Eddie continued. "I've got a boss and some comrades. They wanted you all dead. However, I didn't. The guy that killed Chase, or at least caused his death was named Roger. He's also deceased. Not that I care, he was always a douche." Roger sighed. "I'm terribly sorry about your loss but I'll do everything I can to prevent it happening to any more of your pups. The virus they have in them is extremely dangerous. They only have a couple of days left to live..."

Ryder and Marshall were both saddened at that news. "Tell me. Please.." Ryder begged. "What's the cure?"

Eddie without hesitating, responded. "There's a note with all the specific ingredients needed for a successful cure. We had it just in case it became an epidemic."

"So, where's this note?" It was now Marshall's turn to ask.

"Here." Eddie pulled out a note from his back pocket of his jacket. He handed it to Ryder. "All the ingredients are inside a laboratory just outside of Adventure Bay. I reckon you know it?"

Ryder nodded. "Y-Yeah. I guess. How can I trust you?"

"Do you have a better plan? Or did you find yourself a cure yet? I guess not. You're going to have to trust me and find out soon." With that being said, Eddie walked away.

"Thank you."

Eddie stopped in his tracks. "I-I owe you a lot more. I've broken your family."

* * *

Everest didn't know how much time left she had until she'd give birth. Katie was on the urge of bringing her to a hospital but Everest insisted that wasn't a good idea. She instead wanted to be with her family. Especially with Marshall.

"I hope Marshall will be with me when it's time."

Katie looked at Everest in confusion. "Of course he will, Everest! Marshall wouldn't miss the birth of his child or children."

Everest decided to ask her a question. "H-How do we know if there's going to be more than one puppy?"

"We're just going to have to find out!"

Then they heard a 'ding' noise as the door to the clinic swung open. Speaking of the devil, Marshall walked in with a big smile on his face. He ran up to Everest and embraced her in her bed.

"Marshy!" Everest exclaimed, more than happy to see her mate. She nuzzled Marshall's fur in response to his arrival.

"Hey Ev! Is everything okay?"

Everest nodded once.

"Yeah, Everest is doing great actually! There isn't time left until that moment comes Marshall!"

Marshall smiled. "Well I can't wait!" He kissed Everest on the lips to which they heard a response from Katie which they assumed was just her sound of 'cute'. "Well, I'm going to have to go now."

Everest's smile faded a bit. "But you just got here. Jake will be here in a couple of minutes too."

"I-I know. But it's something important. I promise I'll be back." Everest believed him and nodded. "Take good care of her Katie!"

Katie replied, "You know I will, Marshall."

Marshall waved goodbye and left, hoping to find exactly what he was looking for. At the laboratory.

* * *

 **I apologise if this is a bit rushed if it seems like that. The rest of the chapters won't be like this I can assure you. Thanks everyone for reading it! :)**


	12. Time of Sadness or Happiness?

The janitor was awaiting to go home to his family. He was sweeping the floor, getting rid of dust and shards of glass in the laboratory. There was an incident earlier on in the day to which he was called to come and clean the floor due to the accident of broken test tubes and glass. When he finished sweeping, he laid the sweep pan on the shelf and started mopping the floor, trying to make it as spotless as possible to leave a sparkling result.

The janitors name was Ronald. He was in his early 40's. He was a tall man around the heights of about 196 centimetres. He hated his job and knew he would still recollect this moment one day anew, hoping this would not occur. Right before Easter, it was a nuisance to do this. He doubted it would be perpetual and knew at some stage in his life he would laugh at this with his kids.

As he finished mopping the floor, it did indeed leave a sparkling touch to the floor and he smiled. "At least I'm getting paid big bucks to do this, heh." He then left, taking the equipment with him. However, the sweeping pan was balancing just slightly on the shelf and failing to remember to bring it with him that he would soon regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

Marshall kept reminding himself that it was he who was to blame for Chase's unfortunate death. His funeral was held at the Mayor's Hall and practically everyone attended the heroic actions of the police pup, super spy, or simply known as Chase.

It was stupid. He implied the argument he had with Ryder stupid. Now the rest of the pups had the virus and he was going to find an actual curable cure. He was gonna save their life, just like his best friend saved his. He knew Chase was in his mind, guiding him with every step he took. He decided to make Chase proud by curing the pups but without anger. He knew that wasn't going to save anyone. He was pessimistic the earlier days, just after Chase died, knowing he couldn't surely persist without his best friend's guiding paw. But he _was_ guiding him. Marshall knocked out of his thoughts, and focused on finding a cure for the rest of the pups. He knew nothing else could go possibly wrong.

He stepped inside the laboratory. It looked like he had stepped into a very large room with total darkness. It had three sections. They looked exactly cloned like the first one. Three long corridors, shelves full of potions, test tubes, and other science-related objects that would be utilized in an experiment to test for a certain hypothesis.. They were, of course, labelled, otherwise, you would've needed an extreme genius to figure out which was which.

Being out of Adventure Bay once in a while felt weird. Marshall felt something bad was bound to happen. His instincts did. His mind said otherwise. He listened to his mind which was the same when Chase came to save the day, but got himself killed.

Marshall slowly advanced down the corridor, awaiting any suspicious sounds. It looked all clear, and he sighed. _'See? Nothing to worry about! Chase would want me to be strong and competitive for my friends! I will exactly do that to save them!'_ He knew when he found the cure and the pups were fine once again, he would spit in death's face in annoyance when this was all over. He walked onward, carefully taking a quick glimpse at each label. There must've been thousands of them, because he wasn't he getting any nearer. This was all physics, physics and physics. He moved to the next corridor. And saw that it was all chemistry. _Bingo._ He smiled and walked on. However, he stopped smiling. He would celebrate right after the success of finding an actual cure.

He received a note from Eddie but he Marshall didn't gain his trust just yet. Probably this was all a scam. That's why he was really aware this time of his surroundings. Was it really the cure? That was the question. He was wondering if Eddie wasn't the only one who knew about it. Marshall really didn't care at this point. It was now or never! Find the cure, make it with the help of Rocky, replenish it and analyze it if it's hazardous.

He sighed anew. If only Chase was here to see him attempting so hard to receive success. Motivation is exactly what the Dalmatian needed right now as his mind started dwelling in the dark. He might even get a higher rank if he found exactly what he was looking for and if he came back with it. He just wasn't so sure how real it was. He hesitated, not wanting to believe it and ceased ambling. _'Could it actually be? Is Eddie a helping friend?'_ He walked onward until he saw a label. He smiled and looked at the note that was taped to his paw. _'Ugh. Sticky cello tape!'_ He saw the first ingredient. _'Perfect!'_ He smiled. He pursued on finding the next.

* * *

"Okay, Skye, that should do it." Ryder sighed, swiping sweat from his forehead. His job was done...at least for now. Ryder then saw Rocky walking to him. The expression on Rocky's face looked like a baffled and worrisome one. "Rocky, what happened?"

"Nothing. I-I just have a bad feeling of where Marshall went. How could we just leave him go without someone else?"

Ryder sighed. "Don't worry I'd never be so cruel like that. I wanted personally to go with Marshall but he said this was his mistake to fix so he pushed me back, making it clear he didn't want to be followed."

Rocky shook his head. "What? So you just let him go on his own? Ryder, we have to go now!"

Ryder saw some suspicion due to Rocky's actions. "Rocky, calm down-"

"Ryder, do you want a repeat of what happened to Chase? How can we be so certain we can trust this Eddie guy? Knock out of your sense, Ryder! We have to go now!"

Ryder without replying, seemed to understand now as he laid the wrench he had in his hand on the ground. Without a second thought, he got up and patted Rocky on his head.

"You're right, pup. Let's go!"

* * *

"Okay. Last one..." Marshall said, picking it up of the shelf and applying it into his pup pack. He looked through a gap between two potions that stood at his level on a shelf. He then saw a figure staring at him from the next aisle. It retreated into the darkness. Without another second to waste, Marshall gulped...and ran. He found all the ingredients he needed right there. That was sufficient. His heart was screaming, telling him to get out of there.

Then he slipped on an area of wet floor. He should've known that sprinting might've been a bad idea since he had his clumsiness. He tried to slow down with his paws, but then he realized it was already to late to halt. He started cursing once. Then twice. Then he crashed into something.

 **BAM!**

He crashed into one of the shelves that looked like these were the same potions that were cloned from the rest. Except the label was different. It was titled, **'Warning: These potions are hazard; solely used under expertise, don't risk it'**

Marshall couldn't agree more or less that he was scared. Really scared. He practically succeeded. Then he realized, there was no one there. It was just his minds playing tricks on him since that very first day of Chase's death. Marshall tried to get up but it was as if something was holding him down. He grunted heavily and forced himself up. He exhaled. _'You can do it, Marshall!'_

Then...the _unexpected_ happened. He whimpered in agony as he tried standing up from the pain. He grunted in pain and fell back down as a tear withdrew from his eye and flew down his cheek. Due to the impact, he heard a clattering noise and looked up and seen shards of glass falling upon him from a sweeping pan. He closed his eyes, knowing where it would take him. At least, he'd be in a good place with a good friend.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

"Katie...I don't feel well...at all."

Katie without hesitating immediately made her way to Everest, quickly followed by Jake, inclined to help her in any way she can. "Woah, Everest, are you okay?"

Everest shook her head. "I-I think it's time-"

Katie was surprised as she quickly took a glance at Jake, then back at the husky. "Already?"

"I need Marshall! I need him beside me now!"

Jake quickly comforted her, knowing how to deal with a situation like this. "Don't worry, Everest. I'm sure Marshall will be back any moment now! And besides, you've got your best friend beside you. If you need anything at all, don't be scared to ask." Everest smiled when she heard those words. Jake wasn't wrong. He was in-fact her best friend and owner.

Katie reached for a pill. "Here, swallow this. It'll help!"

Everest without a second thought, did as she was told attempting her best to relieve of her pain the more she ignored it, however it was tough.

Katie felt her mind got read when she saw Rubble and Zuma enter. They tried putting a smile on their faces but they were obviously affected by the virus. "Guys, perfect! I think Everest is about to give birth! Don't hesitate to sit down, make yourselves at home!" She smiled at them, trying her best to comfort them. They didn't look themselves lately and Katie knew it was to do with the virus and comforting them was the best solution at the moment she thought.

They obeyed and followed, each of them sitting on a chair. They then seen Everest's facial expression and seen that it wasn't a good sight. They both exchanged looks and gulped.

Everest started to whimper due to the pain she was feeling. She started sweating slightly, however still having a brave look on her face.

Katie looked at Zuma and Rubble. "If you guys in any way feel discomforted during this, don't hesitate to walk outside or look away. It'll be quick but any words of motivation for Everest would be really appreciated in a situation like this."

Jake smiled at Everest. "If you need to hold my hand, then do it."

Everest smiled. She couldn't wait. Even if Marshall wasn't to make it there in time, she couldn't wait to show him her pup that would delight him and make him extremely enthusiastic she thought. She couldn't wait but right now she had something else to get over with. And it wasn't pretty but the conclusion would be all worth it.

* * *

 **Yeesh, I'm horrible. I'm sorry anew :(**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I didn't. Is it the end of Marshall or did he survive? I'll see you all next week!**

 _JoshDD_


	13. Optimistic

You could say it was an unfortunate incident.

Everest was at Katie's clinic in pain, while she was being cared by Katie and Jake under their responsibility while Zuma and Rubble watched in awe.

The two pups were scared at that moment. Not because of the disease but because they were seeing their friend in pain, unable to help herself to cease the pain. Rubble was covering his eyes with his paws while Zuma gulped steadily, looking attentively at the procedure. There were always life lessons to be learned, he thought.

Jake's phone rang continuously but he wasn't eager to pick it up as he was too busy taking care of Everest. No stupid phone call was going to interfere with helping his best friend.

"Uh, Jake. I think you should answer that, it's been ringing for 2 minutes." Katie seen the worried face on Jake's face but she wanted him to know it was all fine. "Don't worry, she's feeling better for now. I got this." She smiled at him, hoping for the phone to finally stop its ringing tone.

Jake nodded. "O-Okay." He walked out of the parlour and answered the phone. "Hi? Oh, Ryder, what's the-" Jake stopped mid sentence, shocked at what he was listening to. It was about Marshall. And he was in danger. "Oh my god..."

He dropped the phone on the ground and rushed back inside empty-handed, keen to spread the news to Katie and the pups.

"KATIE! Ryder called! It's about Marshall-"

"Marshall?!" Everest got up from her seated position, as her ears perked up in sound of that one name she was dying to hear eventually.

Jake exchanged looks with Katie, not wanting Everest to find out just yet. It wasn't going to help her at all with giving birth. His hands were slightly trembling, Everest catching every glimpse of it.

"Jake, what's the matter?" The husky questioned, feeling concerned. "Is everything okay with Marshall?"

Jake sighed. "It's better for you to know soon, just not yet. Katie? Pups?" He motioned for the door.

Katie patted Everest on the head and made her way out. So did Zuma and Rubble eagerly. Everest wasn't okay without knowing what was happening. She was curious big time.

* * *

Ryder and Rocky were waiting outside the surgery room on seats. They were eager for news concerning Marshall but they knew they had to be patient with the veterinary surgeons who were operating on him. After all, it was their job to save the lives of canines.

Rocky felt distant for some reason. He was crying in sadness, his tears dropping one by one on the floor. Ryder pulled Rocky close to him for comfort, knowing he had to make him feel better about the current situation. Anyway, it would have to work.

"Ryder?"

Ryder looked down at his pup.

"I know this is a stupid question, but will Marshall be okay?"

Ryder shook his head. "Rocky, that is not a stupid question. We must have faith in him being okay. He has to be okay. I believe he will. We as a team got unfortunate these last couple of days, haven't we? First, with the virus. Then losing C-" Ryder sighed. "Chase. And now this." Ryder didn't stop his motivation speech. "But do know, we'll get through this just fine, believe me, pup."

"Without Chase?" Rocky asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Without Chase." Ryder kissed Rocky on his head. "Even though it will be extremely difficult to move on, we must never give up and keep chasing creative dreams, that's the idea. In times of screw-ups or undesirable situations you must tell yourself to keep it together and stand up to depression and other related issues, Rocky because it's not something to mess with. You must always tend to the light and forget the darkness. If you're consumed in darkness, pursue the light. It's never too late."

Rocky sighed. "You're so good at that."

"So good at what?"

"So good at therapy talk. You're a motivational speaker, Ryder. I wish I was like you."

Ryder smiled. "I'm sure you'll be the same eventually, it isn't hard, you must believe, that's all."

Talking with each other made them forget about the pain from the previous days they encountered with incidents that unfortunately did have an impact on their life. However, they were the PAW patrol. And they never gave up. No matter what incident big or small, they would prove constantly that they'd overcome the result.

As Ryder and Rocky were chatting quietly amongst themselves, unexpectedly the door opened and a doctor came out. It wasn't Dr. Wilson much to their expectations. Doctor Wilson was both a doctor and a vet.

Ryder stood up with Rocky in his hands.

The surgeon proceeded to talk, "Your friend is in a coma, Mr. Ryder. We are doing everything in our power to make sure to eliminate any possibilities of him not making it. As for his chances of waking up, it's honestly a 50/50 chance of that happening." The surgeon attempted to make eye contact as much as possible. "We're trying our very best to save him-"

"Well, try harder because last I checked, you couldn't save Chase for all I know!" Rocky replied in frustration, jumping out of Ryder's arms and making sure he would keep a distance from the surgeon. His head was filled with too much information he couldn't handle. _'Such an intelligent pup you are, Rocky...'_

Ryder turned around to the surgeon and apologised. "I'm sorry about my pup. Rocky has been on the verge of breaking down in emotions lately, along with my other pups. After the loss of his friend, it's been really hard on us. Especially them."

The surgeon held out his hand. "No worries. I completely comprehend this situation as I've been on the very end several times. These moments do get heated up and I don't get offended in any way because I know how it feels to be that someone who recently lost someone close. Your pup is our first priority, no matter what."

Ryder thanked him and was bound to find Rocky and talk with him concerning the previous incident. After all, he was his leader and it was his responsibility to take care of his family. _'I'm sorry about this Rocky.'_

* * *

Everest was impatient. All she wanted to do was talk to Marshall for the last hour. She didn't understand why they wouldn't explain to her what happened. She knew she had the right to know and she should be the first because Marshall was _her_ mate. No one else's.

"I'm sorry, Ev. As soon as the puppy-"

"What if I don't want the puppy and all I want to do is see my mate?!" Everest had a furious expression on her face, the kind that told 'do not mess with me or you'll regret it'.

Katie was taken back at what Everest said. "You surely don't mean that, do you?"

Everest realising what she just said, sighed and apologised. "I'm so sorry, guys. I-It's been so tough lately with the pregnancy and the whole 'secret' incident with Marshall that I'm sort of losing my mind. Not to mention Chase's death too affected me." The husky whimpered and laid her head on the sheet under her in desperation of wanting to stay there and not move.

"Ev, I guess you're right. You have the right to know."

Katie gazed at Jake in response. "Are you sure it's the right time?" She asked, unsure whether it was or wasn't.

"Yeah. What kind of owner would I be if I didn't tell Everest everything she deserves to know, secrets or not." Jake looked at Everest, smiling. Everest smiled back. "To tell you the truth, Everest. Marshall had an accident and right now he's in critical condition with a few surgeons working their best to save him."

Everest was motionless and speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. After calming down, a fiery erupted from inside her. "I'm gonna kill those wretched bastards who did this. First Chase. Now Marshall? To think they have the right to do something like this is beyond me!"

Jake sighed. "We can't be certain it was them again. We can't just make assumptions that fast. If it was them, I'm sure they would've...w-would've finished the job and hadn't let him suffer."

Before Everest could speak, Ryder and Rocky entered the parlour eager to see the others, especially Everest with her case.

"Hi everyone." Ryder greeted, smiling at them.

Rubble and Zuma walked towards Ryder trying their best to smile.

"Guys...what happened to you?" Ryder embraced both of them, stroking their fur as he was hugging them.

Katie came over. "They're weaker than ever, Ryder. They can eat as healthy as they want and still they won't have the energy to do most stuff. It seems their body is failing. We must act fast and find a cure asap or things will get worse unfortunately."

Ryder looked back at his pups. "Your my first priority pups. Do not lose hope. I promise you everything will be fine sooner than later, all you gotta do is have faith this will all be okay." Ryder got up from one knee and walked towards Everest.

Everest grinned at Ryder, obviously happy of his presence.

"How're you feeling, Everest?"

"I'm feeling better...for now." She sighed and looked down.

Ryder responded to her. "I'm sorry about Marshall. I love him as much as you do and I won't stop at nothing to make sure he comes back."

Everest returned her gaze at Ryder. "B-But what can you do?"

Ryder shrugged. "I guess I've got no answer this time. I mean, we just have to be optimistic." Ryder patted Everest's head. He raised his head and turned towards the others. "I will be back everyone. There's someone I have to meet and get this over with."

"Who, dude?" Jake questioned, curious.

"Eddie."


	14. Surprises!

Ryder was fully prepared to any unexpected turns that might occur if he met Eddie. If anything was to happen to him, the police would know about it. He had his pup pad in his hand, recording to words that would be spoken by him and Eddie. If Eddie confirmed anything disastrous related to Chase's case, he would be found guilty and put behind bars under further notice and interrogation.

Ryder's pup pad screen was off but it was still recording the careful words that would be registered and found on the other side. Ryder knew he might be in danger or his life might be threatened anytime soon but he knew he had to risk it for the safety of his pups. They always came first for him.

When he reached the place, Ryder waited several minutes. He started growing impatient, wondering if this was some kind of trick. As he shook his head, he hesitated upon staying. He had had enough of waiting around and just as he was heading back the direction he came from, he heard a voice call out to him

"Ryder!"

Ryder ceased walking. He turned around and focused his gaze on Eddie, aware of any suspicious movements he might tend to do.

Eddie sighed. "Don't worry, I'm on your side."

Ryder wanted to laugh at that. However, this was a serious situation. "What kind of joke is that?!"

"Look I know you don't trust me but I'm no longer giving my services to my boss. The one that gave the orders to Roger to kill Marshall."

Ryder gasped.

"However, Chase was instead the pup who got killed. I could've prevented it if I found out sooner what an ass my boss was. I could kill him if you want. Save you and your pups the trouble."

Ryder looked in his eyes. Eddie wasn't lying or else his eyes wouldn't have made contact with Ryder's.

"No..." Was all Rydee could say. Even though Eddie was partially responsible for Chase's death and Marshall's fatal injury-. Wait, was he? "Marshall. What did you do to Marshall? He's in hospital now, surgeons working on saving his life."

Eddie gasped. "I swear we had nothing to do with that." He raised his hands in motion to show himself looking innocent. "If we did, I would've found out about it. You have to believe me."

Ryder sighed. The PAW patrol officially lost their most important member. One of their members was in critical condition, what could happen next?

Ryder slowly reached in his back pocket and pulled out his pup pad. "I was recording you all this time but since you're saying the truth I can delete it. Oh wait, after what you just admitted it seems to me you are guilty. You're an accessary which means you were partially responsible for the crime you didn't commit . I can put you behind bars."

Eddie nodded. "If that is what you must do, I submit myself. I am guilty." He lowered his arms. "I'm so sorry. I know that can't bring them back but I do give my condolence."

Ryder took this in. He was responsible but it seemed that Eddie regretted what he done. He wanted to undo it but unfortunately that was impossible. That wasn't enough for his freedom.

Ryder spoke. "I won't delete the recording. I'll have to make up my mind soon." Ryder looked at Eddie again. "The note. Was it legit?"

Eddie put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a note. "This one is."

Ryder didn't understand. "But what about-"

"The other note? It wasn't what I thought it was. That prick Roger gave it to me. I should'nt have trusted him. I'm sorry again."

Ryder took the note from his hand. He gasper at the ingredients. There were barely any. He couldn't believe it. "I...This can't be it."

Eddie nodded. Ryder placed the note in his pocket, eager to get to work immediately. However, when he looked back at where Eddie was, he was no longer there.

* * *

As Ryder walked back to the Lookout, his pup pad rang. It was one of the surgeons. He picked it up immediately. "Hello? Any news?"

"Hello Ryder. I'm afraid it's news you weren't expecting."

Ryder slowly felt himself dying. "What-"

"Marshall will be okay."

Ryder couldn't believe it. After everything they went through, he was more than glad and full of joy to hear good news. It wad about damn time. He cried tears of joy at the response he got. He was speechless. "Oh my god! Thank you so much!"

The surgeon smiled. "Thank Marshall. He's stronger than he looks. He deserves most credit. You can visit him anytime you want. He'll soon be able to come back home. Thank you." And with that, the surgeon hung up.

Ryder without another thought, sprinted towards the Lookout eager to share the news with Katie, Jake and the PAW patrol.

As soon as he got there, his excitement got the better of him. He remembered they were at Katie's Clinic. He laughed and made way for there.

* * *

Everest sighed. She hoped this day wouldn't get any worse. As she looked down, she saw a small puppy sleeping and in full comfort. Everest used her body to keep the puppy more warm, even though there were blankets on both of them and more at her disposal if she required more heat.

Katie and Jake were beside her while the rest of the PAW patrol, except Marshall were sitting on seats reserved for them especially. They knew PAW patrol was no longer going to be the same like before. It would be even worse if Marshall wouldn't come back.

Each of them had their moments with the Dally. Whether is was full of shenanigans or games they had fun either way because they were still in their youth. It was unfortunate of them to experience Chase's tragedy so soon. And now Marshall? Was he going to be okay? They knew to be optimistic in situations like these. It was all thanks to Ryder.

The Clinic was quiet. Not a sound was heard until a 'cling' happened and everyone looked towards the entrance. Ryder walked in with the biggest smile ever.

Skye and Rocky knowing this expression too well, leaped up and down in excitement. Zuma and Rubble however were also excited but had no energy since the virus took hold of them and made them host.

Skye first spoke. "What's the good news, Ryder?!"

Ryder wiped a tear away from his right eye. "Marshall will be okay. And the cure is found."

The pups howled in excitement. Rubble and Zuma both cracked a smile as they heard the news they were waiting for quite some time. It was about time! Jake and Katie high-five each other while Everest kept repeating 'yes, yes, YES'. Everyone was happy once again.

All will be well, guys-" Ryder gasped when he saw a small puppy beside Everest. Its body was concealed but the puppy's head was exposed. "I...can't believe it. It's so cute! Do you mind if I...?"

Everest shook her head. "No. Go ahead, Ryder!"

Ryder picked the puppy up steadily, aware that it was sleeping gently. He provided comfort by stroking the puppy's fur gently and kissing its forehead. He then laid it back down beside Everest.

"Guys, I'm going to go visit Marshall alone. Oh and just to let you know the doctor said he can arrive back home sooner than later. I'll be back in an hour guys!" Ryder left the Clinic, the sound of an ATV driving away just outside.

Jake turned to Everest. "So what're you going to name the puppy?'

Everest thought hard at that. "Well, that's the hard part. I'm not quite sure, Jake. Maybe it's best when Marshall comes back. We can come up with a name together!"

Katie patted Everest's head. "That's a great idea, Everest! I'm already eager to know!" She chuckled, knowing whatever name the puppy got would be a fantastic choice.

* * *

Ryder took a deep breath as he entered Marshall's room. Just as he expected, Marshall was awake, his eyes full of life. The Dalmatian smiled upon seeing his leader approaching him. "Ryder!"

Marshall tried to move but flinched in pain.

"Woah, easy there, Marshall! You don't know how happy I am to see you well and alive!" He stroked Marshall's fur in an effort of displaying love. "I know what you've been through these last couple of days, Marshall. Me and the pups will always be with you all the way! Don't you forget that."

"I won't, Ryder!"

Ryder smiled. "Such a good pup. Everest is awaiting your arrival and let's just say...she's got a big surprise for you when you get back."

Marshall gasped in excitement. "I'm so excited!"

Ryder chuckled in response. "I know, I know. Which is why you should rest to regain your energy and strength. It's important!"

"Okay!"

Ryder got up and patted Marshall once more on his head, glad to hear that his fire-pup will come back stronger than before. This was truly a miracle!

* * *

 **I'm back! Last and final chapter will be uploaded soon of 'The Death Cure'. Much longer than this!**

 **I've got another fanfic coming up. It's a surprise for now but you'll soon find out ;)**

 **That's all for now. Thanks guys! Have a nice day and hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! :)**


	15. Legacy

It was truly a miracle. As this thought was going through Ryder's head, he still had something else to deal with. Was he to let Eddie off the hook? Even though he played an involvement in Chase's death, he was never to blame because he never did give the orders or killed Chase. Or was Eddie to suffer the consequences by staying behind bars? The latter was the easier option.

Ryder pondered over the decisions, his mind still not made completely up. He decided he'd have a decision by tomorrow, when Marshall would get back. The decision would lie on the Dalmatian since it was him who seemed to suffer the most about Chase's death.

As Ryder walked out of the Lookout, he looked to his right and saw Chase's cruiser still in one of the occupied places. Ryder sighed. How could that have happened? A pup like Chase, why did he deserve to die? It seemed pointless. Not that Ryder wished it was one of the other pups but Chase was his personal favourite pup. Chase was the first pup recruited for PAW patrol and it pained Ryder to see him leave so suddenly. A tear left Ryder's eye and he drew it away with his hand. He sighed once again, closing his eyes this time and processing exactly what happened a few days ago in his mind.

Unfortunately enough, Ryder was interrupted in his thoughts by Rocky.

"Ryder..."

Ryder opened his eyes and looked down at his recycling pup. "Y-yes, Rocky?"

Rocky whimpered. "Have you been crying again?"

Ryder chuckled once. "I'm sorry Rocky for making you concerned about me-"

Rocky rushed in Ryder's embrace. He nuzzled Ryder's chest in loving comfort, never wanting to let go.

"I've hated these past days and weeks."

"Me too, Rocky." Ryder let go and smiled at his mix-breed pup. "It's all behind us now. We must tend to the future and see what it has in stock for us, okay?"

Rocky nodded. "E-Even without Chase?"

Ryder sighed, closing his eyes. As much as it pained him saying it, it would do no good being depressed. He needed to show the pups courage and strength, to set an example to them. "Even without Chase." Ryder stood up again. "So, did you want to ask me something?"

Rocky nodded. "I'm not sure I understand the last item on the list."

"Let me have a look," Ryder replied. Rocky used the arm from his pup pack to hand Ryder the paper with a list on it. Ryder analysed the items particularly the last one Rocky mentioned as unusual. "Oh. Come with me inside the garage, Rocky. Let's do this together!"

Rocky smiled and went with Ryder in the direction of the garage, keen on completing this cure once and for all.

* * *

Skye watched both Zuma and Rubble from her sight across her on the cushions. Ryder specifically told her to keep a watchful eye on them while he was finishing up the cure with Rocky and to inform him of anything unusual that might occur, such as different symptoms.

Rubble and Zuma grew worse. They were now pale and lacked any sense of direction. Zuma was no longer the energetic Chocolate Labrador who loved water as much as life itself. Rubble was no longer the constant-hungry Bulldog who joked about his tummy. They both looked like zombies, no sense of movement or facial expressions apart from the one they had on now. A grouchy, depressed look.

Skye herself felt weaker than usual, knowing that she would soon be affected just like Rubble and Zuma. Somehow, they caught the virus quicker than Skye.

Skye gulped, wanting Marshall to come back as soon as possible so she could have someone to talk to. Just looking at Zuma and Rubble in their state made her skin slightly crawl in fear. She tried talking to them but all she got back was a few grunts.

Skye's wish came true as a pup and Katie entered inside from the Lookout doors. Skye's visible saddened look converted to a joyful one when she peered at the arrivals.

It was Marshall. He had a couple of bandages on his body. The biggest of them all was wrapped around the top of his head. Fortunate enough, his face wasn't injured in any way.

Skye ran to Marshall and hugged him, causing Marshall to go 'oof' in response.

Skye apologised and Katie giggled. "He was only let out of the hospital, Skye, so be careful around him."

Skye nodded at Katie and returned her gaze to Marshall, who started to talk.

"Miss me much?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course, silly! We all did, especially Ryder!" Skye's eyes widened. "I have to tell Ryder-"

Before she could run to inform him, Katie let her know Ryder already knew as he was almost finished with the cure.

"Don't worry, Skye, Ryder and Rocky will come any minute now I believe." Katie assured her. When she looked at Marshall he was concentrated on something else. Katie followed his eyes and sighed when she saw the two pups on the cushions. Rubble and Zuma.

Marshall limped forward a few steps. "R-Rubble? Z-Zuma?"

After hearing no response from them, he turned back to Skye his voice turning to panic. "What's wrong with them?!"

Skye sighed. "It's the virus. It's taken control of them. They're like zombies now..."

Before Marshall could reply, he heard a zing behind him. He turned around and gasped.

"RYDER! ROCKY!" He limped towards them and embraced both of them. He started to cry tears of happiness upon seeing them. "I-I thought I'd never see you again. I was-"

"Shh, pup." Ryder silenced him, embracing him even tighter. "It's okay, Marshall, it's okay."

Ryder wiped away Marshall's tears.

Marshall's grin faded and he turned his back to view Rubble and Zuma again. "Ryder! You've got to help them! They're-"

"Marshall. I've got the cure, don't worry." Ryder reached behind to grab the cure from his back pocket. It was in a bottle, secured with a cap. The cure which was the liquid was awfully small in proportion.

Marshall gasped.

Everyone else chuckled at his response.

"I've only got to apply a few drops to Zuma and Rubble's mouth and they should return back to their healthy states in a day or less. And just in case, for all the pups' safety I'll make sure everyone gets a few drops."

After applying the dosage, Ryder returned back to Marshall, placing the cure back in his pocket.

"Marshall, mind if we talk for a moment...alone?" Marshall nodded. "After we're finished talking, you can visit Everest. There's someone else waiting for you too."

"YES! Wait, what?" Marshall wondered, tilting his head to the side. "Who?"

"You'll find out soon. Katie will drive you there soon after we're finished talking about an important matter, okay?"

"Okay." The Dalmatian replied.

* * *

Ryder knew Marshall was going to be making a difficult decision. It was all up to him now.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Ryder?"

"Marshall. You know Eddie?"

Marshall nodded. "Uh yeah, he's the one who gave me the ingredients for the cure-"

"It was a scam."

Marshall was silent. He suffered once again for nothing, once again without a good cause. Was this all really just a twisted, dark joke? Marshall clenched his paws in anger, his facial expression turning into an angered one. They killed Chase off! Now, himself? Marshall knew Eddie couldn't be trusted from the start, how stupid could he be-

"Marshall, it wasn't Eddie's fault...or so he told me."

Marshall breathed out. He needed to relax, getting angry would solve nothing and help no one.

"I-It wasn't his fault?"

"I don't think so. I was convinced he was telling the truth. He seemed really disturbed about what happened to Chase, Marshall, I could see it in his eyes. He was telling the truth without a doubt."

Marshall took this in. "Still...being sorry does not account for what he's still done. He was part of Chase's death."

"I agree. However, I recorded what he said secretly. It's your decision whether he's put behind bars or not. He knows this, his fate is ultimately in your hands, Marshall. Think carefully."

Marshall took a step forward. He exhaled and looked at the sky.

Was he to let Eddie go? Did he deserve the punishment coming his way if he was convicted? This was a matter of being intelligent, a matter of protecting his friends and even civilians if he thought Eddie could still be dangerous in a way. What was he to do?

"Marshall...?" Ryder called out, crossing his arms. "I understand if you need time to think this through."

Marshall turned around. "I want to visit Everest. I'll make the decision after."

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Marshall was now safe, still unknown to him of Everest giving birth. Ryder knew he had a right to know as he was the father but he wanted it to be a surprise.

They arrived at the Clinic.

Katie stepped out of her car, followed by Marshall. Ryder got off his ATV and started to walk towards the entrance.

Katie walked in but Marshall stopped at the entrance. Ryder noticed, turned around and kneeled down at Marshall's level. He knew this might be hard for Marshall, hard to see his mate again.

"Marshall? Are you good?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just...excited but nervous."

"That's realistic, Marshall. Don't worry, I'm sure Everest can't wait to see you...along with someone else."

Marshall's ears perked up. "You're right. You're right, Ryder."

After hesitation, he took a deep breath and walked right in.

* * *

Everest leaped for joy when she saw Marshall. She dashed at him and embraced him, letting tears flow from her eyes.

"Marshall, I'm so happy to see you! I thought you-"

"I'm here. I'd never leave you, Ev, never. I said I wouldn't. I hope you never forget that."

Everest stood back. She sniffed. "I won't."

"Good." The Dalmatian said, kissing Everest on her lips once and pulling back after a second.

Everest smiled in response. However, her eyes grew large as she remembered something important. "I need to show you something now!"

"Oka-" Marshall was pulled by Everest in surprise. "Woooah." She brought him to her bed that was made and...there was a smaller one beside her. Who-

Realising what this meant, Marshall gasped.

"No..." Marshall was picked by Ryder and placed on a seat tall enough for him to see what was lying on the bed. A puppy. Marshall felt his eyes become teary as he gazed at the puppy in front of him. "Oh my...god."

"W-What do you want to name her?"

Marshall was taken aback. "I-It's a her?" The biggest smile grew on his face.

Ryder walked towards them. "This is your decision, guys!"

Everest and Marshall exchanged looks.

Marshall started with random names popping up in his head. "Uh, how about Ruby? Or maybe Zoe? Maya? Or probably even-"

"Woah, Marshall, slow down, dude!" Jake exclaimed, "I know you're excited but this is Everest's call too."

Marshall looked at Everest, nodding at her and letting her know he'll agree with whatever she wanted to name the puppy.

"How about...Amelia?"

Marshall smiled. "That's perfect." He looked at his pup with loving eyes, kissing her on the forehead. "Welcome to the world, Amelia."

The rest in the room looked in awe at the three, happier than ever.

Marshall realising what Ryder said earlier on, turned around and faced him. "I've made my decision, Ryder."

Ryder nodded.

* * *

They were to meet Eddie back at the Lookout just behind it. Rocky and Skye were inside with Rubble and Zuma so everything was fine as they wouldn't need to know about this.

Marshall and Ryder were both looking at Eddie, determined to get this over with. Ryder knew of Marshall's decision and he was happy with it.

Eddie was the first to talk. "I understand whatever decision you both make. Whether it's my punishment, I deserve it, or whether it's my freedom which I honestly don't deserve, it's your call. But know this, I never gave the order for Chase to be killed. I never agreed to what my boss said. He was an asshole."

Was an asshole? Was he not alive anymore? Ryder was confused.

Marshall stepped forward. "Chase was my brother. Not of blood but of heart. To see him...taken away so cruelly from me was more than a stab in my heart. I was thinking of taking my own life."

Ryder's mouth widened. He never knew this. This was the first time he ever heard Marshall state 'suicide'.

"But I remembered my mate, Everest. I couldn't possibly leave her alone. She was my lover and still is. I remembered Ryder." Marshall looked at Ryder, smiling. "Everything he's ever done for me. He took me in, nurtured me and loved me like his own family. I remembered the rest of my teammates and all the memories we shared." Marshall sighed, remembering what Chase once told him.

 _'You're the bravest pup I've ever met. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' Chase smirked. 'Or I'll kick your butt.' That last statement got a chuckle out of Marshall._

"Chase always put me first before him, my safety before his. The pups' safety before his. He was a hero. _My_ hero. And it pains me to know he won't be here with us anymore." Marshall closed his eyes. "I understand that Ryder told me you were sincerely sorry and that you wish you could undo everything if you had the power to. But you can't!"

Eddie shuddered slightly. His head was lowered in shame, clearly expressing his empathy.

"You've shown me pity and you're in shame. You regret what you've done which is why I let you go."

Eddie who was prepared to expect what he thought the Dalmatian would say, raised his head in confusion.

"I-I don't understand. Why let me go?"

Ryder looked at Marshall, then back at Eddie. "Because he's got a tender personality and forgives instead of forgets. He's got the biggest heart of us all."

Suddenly, they heard sirens and police cars were crossing the bridge. This was unexpected to both Ryder and Marshall.

"What's happening-"

"I've turned myself in."

Marshall gasped, his eyes angered. "Why would you do that? I just let you go!"

"Because I admitted to taking part in Chase's death and..." He looked in both Marshall and Ryder's eyes, more shameful than before. "I killed my boss."

They both gasped. "But why would you-"

"Because he's done some unforgivable things in the past. Ripped families apart from each other, eliminated targets he thought deserved death who were just mere sinners like the rest of us. He was a monster and he deserved what was coming to him."

Two police cars pulled over. Two officers got out of a vehicle and both walked in the direction of Eddie.

"Place your hands behind your back." The policeman handcuffed Eddie. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Eddie ignoring the police officer looked at Ryder and Marshall and spoke to them for the last time. "I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry."

* * *

 **2 months later...**

Zuma and Rubble were both once again energetic as before. The virus was cleansed from them and they could do once again what they loved doing. Having fun with the rest of the PAW patrol. Everything felt great once again.

Rocky was in the elevator, processing all the events that occurred in the last few months. He just hoped nothing like that would ever happen again. The elevator soon reached the last floor and Rocky got out. He walked outside and breathed in the fresh air of the morning, exhaling in relief.

He watched as the rest of the pups were chasing each other around.

Not realising Ryder was behind him, he sighed when Ryder called his name.

"How are you, Rocky?"

"I don't know. I thought everything will be back to the way it was before. But it's extremely difficult to move on when a member of PAW patrol is no longer with us..." Rocky explained, "I mean, how are they so cheerful?"

Ryder stepped in front of him and kneeled down. "You want to know how?" Expecting a nod, Ryder continued. "Because Chase is not gone. He's right here with us." Ryder placed his hand on his left side where the heart was. "All the lessons he taught us, all the experiences and memories we had with him will never be erased from our memory. His legacy will live on."

Rocky felt himself crying. "It's just so hard..."

"I know. Believe me, you couldn't begin to wonder what was going through my mind when I learned of his death." Rocky looked up at Ryder. "But know this. Our family will always be remembered. No matter if they die, or they are gone somewhere for some time, we'll remember them."

Rocky nodded. "You're right."

Ryder stood up. "Just remember. Chase is still alive."

* * *

 **Well, this is the end. Thanks again guys for being here. I know some questions were left unanswered but that's because I want you guys to make up your own answers and think what maybe could've happened. I lost taste in this for a few months which is why it took so long to update it again and again. But finally we've reached the end.**

 ** _SPOILERS:_** **Originally** , **Marshall was meant to die too to make it more emotional and Everest too from giving birth however I realised that that was a bit too much and Chase on his own was enough.**

 **At the moment, it's gonna be difficult for me to release another fanfic. I've already started another one (wolves are the antagonists, that's all I'm saying) and have a few chapters concluded, however my life will soon be busier than ever so I'll only release the next fanfic when I've completely finished it or practically.**

 **For now, read the rest of my fanfics to pass some time if you've forgotten what they were like or you've never read them!**

 **Other than that, thanks again for reading this and I hope to see you guys again soon! :)**


	16. Alternative Ending (Everest)

**Hey everyone. I know these are tough times and we need to be strong for each other in times like these. It's extremely unfortunate what has happened since COVID-19 has spread from country to country but this isn't the end. It will soon pass. It's important we help follow the rules and stay indoors as much as possible and with little to no contact at all with others. Stay safe everyone!**

 **Okay. As you already knew, my story 'The Death Cure' was already finished some months ago.**

 **This chapter is just the alternative ending I had in mind for Everest, her death. It was originally the idea and since I still have it, I guess why not show you guys what it would've been like. It's not a long one, just around 600 words.**

 **However, I scrapped the idea and decided to let her live. _SPOILER:_** **I mean Chase's death was emotional enough.**

 **Marshall was also meant to die (I know I'm horrible) but I decided to let him live instead and see his child which was happy days. Other than that, I've got nothing else to say.** **Apart from my next fanfic which revolves around PAW patrol and wolves, I'm waiting for HavocHound's response to the PM I sent him to check if it was alright if I did my fanfic a bit similar like his. No copying names or anything like that, just that the wolves are also antagonists and Everest gets kidnapped which sends the PAW patrol to pursue her. HOWEVER from that point onwards there is no similarity to HavocHound's story. My fanfic is also comedy too. Just wanted to get this out of the way.**

 **Enjoy, guys.**

* * *

"W-Where is he? I-I need Marshall." She started breathing heavy. "I need my Marshy." A tear left her left eye as she groaned a bit in pain.

"Don't worry, Everest, I'm sure Marshall will be here, okay? Just please promise me you will take it easy...I despise seeing you in pain." Jake said, saying the last words emotionally. It was obvious it wasn't easy for him. Everest was always his top priority at keeping safe. Jake put her first before anything else. He loved her with all his heart. He grew even more happier when he heard Everest and Marshall became a couple. "Promise?"

Everest gritted her teeth and gave a little smile from the corner of her lip. "I promise." She loved Jake as much as he loved her. He was the perfect owner that no one could replace. "I'm just scared without him beside me and.." She attempted to get up but struggled. She sighed in exasperation. "Chase is..." Another tear withdrew from her eyes. "He just...left."

Jake couldn't think of what to say. He was just as emotional as her. He never expected the previous events to conclude in such a horrid nightmare that resulted in most of them being depressed dealing with self problems that they couldn't solve themselves because they were too incapacitated. What happened with Chase was something they rejected but eventually the incredulous behavior subsided. A part of each member was still torn.

Jake felt his phone vibrate. He reached in his pocket and grabbed it out. A text message. From Rocky, concerning him and Ryder. Jake tilted his head a bit. There was three words. _Marshall. Calm Everest._ He gulped. He was guessing Ryder was the person who told Rocky to inform Jake. What happened to Marshall? He wished he'd gotten more information.

He peered at Everest who had her eyes on him. _Crap._

"Who's it f-from?" She stuttered a bit, yawning.

"Uh..." Jake hesitated at first, but knew Everest had the right to know. "It's from Rocky. Technically Ryder." He sighed. "They're going after Marshall."

Thankfully Everest fell asleep and Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

Everest was really exhausted, constantly pondering over thoughts when Marshall will return. She passed two contractions, second one being less painful fortunately. She was worried she would go into labor without Marshall beside her.

* * *

She did it. She breathed heavily in and out. Tears were dripping down her face. She moaned more, trying to forget the pain and release it out of her but it wasn't possible she guessed. She was wrong. A moment later she relaxed. She looked at Jake, her vision blurred. She couldn't quite see well enough. It was sufficient however as she saw a living organism in Jake's hands.

A puppy.

Jake had a shocked look on his face as he looked at the puppy. He cradled it gently.

"I-It's a girl." Ryder said beside him. He sniffed, then blew his nose in a tissue. He was also crying, so were all the pups.

Jake was the happiest out of all of them. "I'll name you...Amelia." Jake cried again and embraced the puppy. "I'll take the biggest care in the world for you, mark my words." He promised. "Everest will want to see him." Jake said at last.

Ryder and the pups glanced over at her but she was motionless. "Everest?"

Jake placed the puppy down carefully and looked at her. "E-Everest wake up." She displayed no sign of life. "Everest...don't do this to me...EVEREST!"

* * *

 **By the way, would you guys like to see 'Remember Me' continued? I only have 1 chapter done but that's going to be replaced with a different prologue cause looking back at it it sucks.**

 **'Left Isolated' was dragged on waaaay too much so I'll probably finish it off with one more chapter. 'Shenanigans' still has the final chapter that needs to be updated and I'll do that soon.**


End file.
